Amor en la marginalidad
by Jospeh Fenix
Summary: Una historia que te llevará a descubrir los peores secretos y las mayores esperanzas de una comunidad que lucha por recomponerse tras la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Muchos huyen y otros se sacrifican por un mundo mejor.
1. Capítulo I

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Ante todo, gracias -querido- Lector por sumergirte conmigo en un mundo plagado de mentiras, drama, aventuras y amor. Haciendo algunos apuntes antes de comenzar con los pormenores de este fic, me gustaría dar las gracias a **Cristy** , por apoyarme en los, siempre duros, comienzos de todo _ficker_. Espero que sea de tu agrado y que disfrutes tanto como yo de esta historia. Porque tú también has sido fuente de inspiración para ella.

" _Some infinities are bigger than other infinities"_

Por otro lado, me gustaría afirmar que estas palabras tendrán severas dosis de romance. Si eres fan del _Dramione_ , no dudes en empezar a leer todo lo que viene a continuación, pues estoy muy seguro de que te hará viajar por un mundo que conoces bien, Lector.

Trataré a esta historia -desde el primer momento- con mimo y ternura porque en ella hay una gran parte de mí. Espero que, con el paso del tiempo, también dejes aquí tus pedazos.

Cuando llegues al final, si es que alguna vez ella o tú llegáis al él, párate y vuelve a leer esta introducción. Para entonces, espero haberte emocionado.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

-El mundo aquí recreado y los personajes canon son propiedad de su creadora J.K.R.

-Los capítulos tendrán una extensión que rondará las cuatro mil palabras, por lo que prepárate a leer.

-Intentaré que los personajes sean redondos, de tal forma que todos podamos terminar haciéndonos una idea de todo lo que pasa por su cabeza.

-La narración será en tercera persona, a veces omnisciente, a veces desde el punto de vista de alguno de los personajes.

-Intentaré evitar todo lo posible el uso de OC, aunque a veces será imprescindible que aparezcan a lo largo de la historia.

-Este fic tomará la categoría long-fic y cumplirá escrupulosamente con el prólogo de los diecinueve años, pero por supuesto, de manera diferente. Espero que te agrade y te atrevas a descubrirlo.

 _ATTE, JLPJ_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I: MUCHO SE PERDIÓ EN LA GUERRA**

* * *

Aquella mañana del tres de mayo de 1 998 estuvo marcada por la derrota del Señor Tenebroso a manos del Elegido. La Historia recordaría para siempre aquel día como el día de "La Gran Derrota".

Aunque en aquellos momentos, en la mayoría de los rostros hubiera dibujada una expresión de alegría y satisfacción, en otros muchos, el dolor por la pérdida de los seres queridos en la guerra, era latente. Sus ojos no eran más que las cenizas de una pasión que ya no ardía. Esto era debido a que, aunque la tristeza hubiera llamado a sus corazones en el momento del perecimiento de sus amigos y familiares, el ardor de la batalla y el deseo irracional de supervivencia del ser humano habían obligado a que momentáneamente no se hundieran en el desconsuelo. La multitud que poblaba en aquellos momentos el Gran Comedor sabía perfectamente que el enfrentamiento contra la oscuridad era algo por lo que merecía la pena morir. Seguramente, si alguno de los fallecidos hubiera decidido encadenarse al mundo en forma de fantasma, lo habría afirmado con rotundidad. Pero esto no era pilar de consuelo para las madres, padres y hermanos que habían perdido a seres importantes en sus vidas.

Por todo el suelo había sacos de color pardo que guardaban los cadáveres tanto de mortífagos como de personas que habían luchado contra ellos.

Observando la hilera de sacos, vio a la familia, la cual, rota de dolor, lloraba alrededor de tres sacos. ¿Quién habría muerto? Con curiosidad empezó a contarlos. Durante unos segundos en los que calculó mentalmente el número de familiares, dictaminó que había sido uno de los gemelos. No sabía cuál exactamente porque el que lloraba desconsoladamente era clavado al que estaba muerto.

Malfoy, al escuchar los gritos desgarradores de la madre y al ver las lágrimas y los rostros de desesperación volvió a pensar cosas impropias de él, de las cuales no se sentía para nada orgulloso. ¿Acaso era todo aquello un mal necesario para erradicar la impureza de sangre? ¿Era la pureza de las estirpes mágicas el bien más importante? ¿Acaso quedaba por encima de las vidas de todos los seres humanos?

Cuando el Slytherin vio con sus propios ojos la extrema tristeza que había provocado una de las batallas de la guerra pensó que tal vez sus ideas no eran del todo acertadas.

Pero entonces dirigió una mirada a su padre, serio y recto. Aunque cansado por el paso del tiempo y por lo mal que le había tratado la vida en aquellos últimos años, le sonrió. ¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Acaso no debían de estar llenos de pena por la muerte de su Señor?

Aun así, bajo el techo que mostraba un día soleado, sin ninguna nube en el cielo, el ambiente era de júbilo. Los allí presentes habían podido observar como Harry Potter había levantado su varita contra Lord Voldemort, el cual había perecido teniendo como última imagen en su retina, su obsesión, el chico al que en secreto había temido desde su regreso. Estos privilegiados también fueron testigos de cómo envolvían el cadáver del mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos en la capa del auror Kingsley Shacklebolt para que después, Hagrid se lo llevara a rastras. Muchos se percataron de que aquello había sido un gesto de desprecio, pues el semigigante tenía la fuerza suficiente como para transportar el marchito cuerpo.

Pocos minutos después, el protagonista de aquella historia, aquel que se había convertido en el estandarte de todos los que habían puesto su varita a disposición de la lucha contra la oscuridad, Potter, desapareció del Gran Comedor acompañado de sus dos amigos.

Draco, sentado junto a su padre y a su madre en un rincón apartado, vio como los tres se alejaban. A la última que divisó hasta que giraron a la derecha en dirección a las escaleras fue a Granger, esa estúpida sangre sucia. Con rapidez, había podido observar que la chica tenía el rostro lleno de magulladuras y moratones, pero lo que más le había sorprendido era que iba cogida de la mano de Weasley. El Slytherin siempre había sospechado que este último había estado locamente enamorado de ella, ya que, en sus numerosos ataques hacia la Gryffindor, él siempre había saltado como su fiel escudero. Aun así, Malfoy -que había podido deducir el carácter guerrero de esta-, no comprendía como dejaba que un necio como aquel le defendiera. Aunque era un racista, siempre había defendido -interiormente- el importante papel de la mujer. No de aquella sabelotodo y testaruda Gryffindor, por supuesto, que debería de haber quedado relegada al papel más insignificante de todos.

De hecho, esto último era lo que había ocasionado en Draco severas dudas sobre los "sangre sucia" después de haber sido marcado por el Señor Tenebroso. Ya que la joven siempre había sido la primera en clase y muchos habían afirmado que era la mejor bruja de su generación. Durante muchos años, influido por los ideales de su estirpe, se había resistido a pensar en todo aquello. Pero dadas las circunstancias, a Draco Malfoy le era imposible negar que había algunas personas hijas de muggles que debían de salvarse de la purga que él y todas las personas del entorno de Lord Voldemort defendían. Esto, por insignificante que pareciera, tuvo consecuencias posteriores mucho mayores. Porque la Gryffindor había ocasionado en el altivo y arrogante Malfoy, un cambio denso en su forma de ver las cosas.

—Hijo, ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó su madre, que estaba sentada justo a su lado. Con ojos distraídos, el mago clavó su mirada en la de Narcissa Malfoy, que nerviosa e insegura le agarró la mano. Draco frunció el ceño en un gesto de sorpresa al notar el contacto de la piel de su madre. Súbitamente, lo agarró con fuerza mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla derecha hasta morir en sus labios.

—Creí que te había perdido para siempre —afirmó está con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. Ese Potter me debe una…

El Slytherin le dirigió entonces una mirada inquisidora. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado para que el traidor de Potter le debiera una a su madre? Narcissa, ante la notoria curiosidad de su vástago, se dirigió a él de nuevo:

—Te lo contaré más tarde. Pero ante el temor de haberte perdido tuve que hacer un acto en su beneficio que le salvó la vida, Draco. Nunca lo olvides.

En ese instante, un silencio sepulcral comenzó su reinado en el Gran Comedor. Curioso, el Slytherin se movió ligeramente de su asiento para poder ver qué sucedía. Entonces vio que Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor se había subido a la tarima donde solían sentarse el resto de miembros de la plantilla de Hogwarts con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Miembros de la comunidad mágica —comenzó a decir en tono solemne mientras desenrollaba un pergamino de unos treinta centímetros de largo—. Ante los acontecimientos aquí hoy acaecidos, el Tribunal del Wizengamot ha decidido por unanimidad que este sea el lugar idóneo para el nombramiento del nuevo Ministro de Magia que ocupará el cargo en funciones hasta que se restablezca la situación.

Durante unos segundos un murmullo de expectación recorrió el Gran Comedor. Desde luego, el nombramiento de un nuevo Ministro era necesario para controlar la situación. Draco estuvo tentado de sonreír al recordar como Yaxley había cumplido con perfección la tarea que el Señor Tenebroso le había encomendado. Con una estrategia muy eficiente, Lord Voldemort había conseguido infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia hasta llegar a gobernarlo por completo desde las sombras.

—Por lo que habiendo sido nombrada directora de Hogwarts por el pleno del Consejo Escolar reunido de manera extraordinaria, he decidido que se trasladen aquí todos los miembros del Tribunal —continuó diciendo la animaga—. En cuanto todo esto haya terminado, enterraremos a los caídos.

Dicho esto, movió ligeramente su varita haciendo que sendos los estandartes con los colores de Hogwarts y su escudo aparecieran colgados de las paredes. Las antorchas también se encendieron con energía, emitiendo el fuego su característico crepitar.

—¿El Consejo Escolar? —dijo Lucius Malfoy con gesto severo mientras observaba entre el murmullo y el gentío a la nueva directora—. En ningún momento se me ha comunicado na…

—Lucius, querido, ¿de verdad crees que van a seguir considerándote miembro del consejo? —le inquirió su esposa con seriedad—. Es obvio que ahora nuestra situación ha cambiado bastante. En esta nueva legislatura y tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso tendremos que enfrentarnos a bastantes problemas.

Draco se quedó mirando a su padre. Este aún llevaba la túnica con la que solían vestirse los mortífagos. Aunque había tirado su máscara se podía saber perfectamente cuál era el bando por el que había luchado. Con resignación, pero sin agachar en ningún momento la cabeza -pues su altanería no se lo permitía-, el menor de los Malfoy pensó en lo que le depararía el futuro. Siempre había creído que al final habrían acabado con Potter, el último escollo de la resistencia, para posteriormente haber subido ellos a lo más alto de la nueva comunidad mágica. Pero en cuestión de unos días, todo había cambiado. Los que antes los miraban con temor, ahora los miraban con gestos de reproche y odio. Ahora que Lord Voldemort había desaparecido, los que le rodeaban no tenían por qué tenerle miedo. Esto también sería un punto importante en su futuro cercano.

—No pienso dejar que nos pisoteen en ningún momento, Narcissa —afirmó su padre con rotundidad mientras acariciaba el mango de plata de su bastón.

—Ni yo dejaré que nos encierren en Azkaban por el orgullo de tu maldita familia, Lucius —le contestó Narcissa, acompañando sus palabras de una severa mirada.

El aludido guardó silencio ante la atenta mirada de su hijo. Muy en el fondo, su padre le daba pena. Durante muchos años había sido uno de los mortífagos más "apreciados" por el Señor Tenebroso. Por desgracia, tras un cúmulo de desafortunados incidentes había quedado relegado a la posición de un cero a la izquierda. Aun así -y esto es lo que pensaba Draco-, lo admiraba. Su padre siempre conseguía sobreponerse a los momentos más difíciles.

En estas cavilaciones estaba sumido el mago cuando McGonagall se subió de nuevo a aquel estrado improvisado para dar la bienvenida al pleno del Wizengamot.

Por la puerta del Gran Comedor aparecieron con gestos marcados por la seriedad cincuenta personas, mujeres y hombres, que ataviados con capas negras y rojas entraron a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar el lugar que ocupaba la recientemente nombrada directora de Hogwarts.

Los allí presentes enmudecieron por completo e incluso Lucius Malfoy procedió a erguir sus hombros tratando de acaparar en un pobre intento algo de protagonismo. Protagonismo que robó absolutamente el trío de oro. Draco bufó al contemplar a Potter y sus secuaces caminar detrás del cortejo que había formado el Wizengamot. ¿Pero quiénes demonios se creían? ¿Acaso esperaban ser siempre el centro de atención? Posteriormente Malfoy dudó si aquel bufido había sido por la escena, o porque había visto a Granger agarrada del brazo de Weasley. Un rugido en su interior, como si de un dragón se tratase, le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. ¿Por qué se le había cogido un pellizco en el estómago? ¿Qué eran aquellas cosquillas que le recorrían el abdomen y le subían por la garganta hasta correr por sus manos temblorosas? En proceso de desquicie, pudo observar los amoratados labios de la Gryffindor que susurraban al oído del pelirrojo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Draco observó que había cerrado las manos en forma de puños y las había apretado tanto que se había dejado las marcas de las uñas en las palmas. Desesperado por saber qué le estaba ocurriendo, buscando una excusa rápida mientras los miembros del Wizengamot se ponían en círculo y los tres amigos se sentaban al lado de los mismos, acabó por determinar que lo que echaba en falta era una mujer.

Por encima de todo, Draco aún era joven. Aunque había tenido sus primeros escarceos sexuales con Parkinson en la sala que él y sus amigos habían descubierto en su quinto año en la búsqueda de aquel dichoso Ejército de Dumbledore, siempre había pensado que necesitaba alguien con quien compartir sus peores temores. Jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, pero durante aquellos últimos años, el joven Malfoy había estado sometido a una inmensa presión. Por supuesto, él defendería hasta la muerte los ideales por los que se había unido al Señor Tenebroso, pero también pensaba que la oscuridad era una amante caprichosa porque apenas dejaba margen de maniobra para compartir momentos vitales con nadie.

Uno de los peores efectos de haber sido temido por la mayoría de Hogwarts, era que no había tenido oportunidad de relacionarse con personas como tal. El miedo que inspiraba su nombre y su persona habían acabado por dinamitar cualquier posibilidad de conocer a alguien preocupado por sus inquietudes. Todas las personas que conocía y a las que se había tirado a lo largo de su vida lo habían hecho por interés, necesidad o ansias de poder. Tal vez ese fuera el motivo por el que su cuerpo se encogía ante la perspectiva amorosa de Granger y Weasley. Además, ¿qué era el amor? El amor sólo servía para ver de manera perfecta a alguien imperfecto.

Claro, era imposible que fuese otra cosa. No eran más que una asquerosa sangre sucia y su novio, un traidor a la sangre que, por no tener, no tenía ni mierda en las tripas. Ante tal excusa, que a Draco le pareció perfectamente válida, se relajó e incluso sonrió ligeramente obligándole esto a proferir un suave gemido de dolor, que acalló rápidamente debido a que tenía los labios completamente cortados por el calor de la batalla.

—Kingsley Shaclebolt, acuda al estrado, por favor —dijo una de las mujeres que integraban al tribunal mágico—. El Wizengamot le solicita su presencia.

La mayoría de los allí presentes se giraron en dirección a la mesa que se encontraba a la derecha de los Malfoy. Un hombre de gran envergadura, antiguo Auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, se puso en pie con un gesto de sorpresa.

—No puede ser —dijo su padre en un susurro casi imperceptible mientras clavaba una mirada de odio en el sujeto que iba a toda velocidad hacia donde se le había indicado—. Un traidor como él no puede ocupar…

—Señor Kingsley Shaclebolt, miembro de la Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, el Tribunal del Wizengamot en pleno extraordinario ha decidido formalmente presentarle a usted como su candidatura al puesto de Ministro de Magia interino.

El Gran Comedor en su conjunto soltó una exclamación de asombro mientras el antiguo Auror se debatía internamente sobre el rumbo que los acontecimientos habían tomado.

«¿Ministro de Magia ese zoquete?», pensó Draco Malfoy completamente fuera de sí. Ahora entendía por qué su padre había proferido aquellos susurros. ¡Una persona como aquella no podía dirigir el Ministerio de Magia!

Con el asombro aún dibujado en su cara, miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien con quien intercambiar una mirada de desolación. Pero por desgracia, todas y cada una de las miradas con las que se cruzó, le mostraron sentimientos de asco y repugnancia.

En ese momento, cuando la estancia le dedicó "aquella muestra de cariño" se dio cuenta de la situación que ocupaba. Los únicos que quedaban de su bando en aquel Castillo no eran más que montones de carne, hueso y vísceras encerrados en sus respectivos sacos mortuorios. ¿Por qué no habían huido como el resto de mortífagos? ¿Acaso estaban declarándose a favor de la nueva presidencia de Shacklebolt?

Entonces el Gran Comedor soltó un enorme rugido, un fuerte aplauso que hizo temblar los muros del Castillo, delicados en aquel momento por la feroz batalla que habían presenciado aquella noche.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó a su padre.

—Ha aceptado —dijo éste furioso por encima de los aplausos mientras soltaba su bastón encima de la mesa.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio, solamente para volver a ser roto por el grave tono del nuevo Ministro.

—Yo, Kingsley Shacklebolt, juro por mi magia desempeñar fielmente el cargo de Ministro de Magia y reconstruir la comunidad mágica de después de la guerra.

—Que así sea —dijo entonces la señora que parecía presidir el Tribunal.

De nuevo otra exclamación formada por gritos de alegría, aplausos y "Kingsley presidente"…

—Prometo hacer todo lo posible para erradicar a todos aquellos que alguna vez formaron parte de las huestes de Lord Voldemort y encerrarlos en Azkaban.

Draco miró a su padre y a su madre, levemente compungido, pero mostrando cierta seguridad -falsa- en su rostro.

Iban a tener bastantes problemas.

Cuando el nuevo Ministro hubo terminado de hablar, muchos de los que habían aplaudido miraron a la familia Malfoy con desprecio, deseando con intensidad que ellos fueran los primeros. Entonces, en mitad de tanto odio, encontró una mirada que le heló por completo la sangre. Pero no se le heló por la furia que pudiera irradiar, sino por la misericordia y la paz que le transmitía. Granger lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos en los que Draco se evadió de todo. El dragón volvió a rugir con fuerza mientras se perdía en el mar de café que formaban los ojos de la joven. Pero casi antes de darse cuenta, al volver a mirarla, Granger miraba de nuevo hacia el estrado. Siempre había pensado que la oscuridad no puede deshacer la oscuridad; únicamente la luz puede hacerlo. Entonces, ¿el odio nunca podría terminar con el odio?, ¿únicamente el amor podría hacerlo?

¿Por qué lo había mirado así? ¿Acaso ella sentía compasión por él? ¿Era bueno aquel sentimiento de misericordia? No… ¡Él era un Malfoy! ¡Un miembro de una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra! Nadie tenía por qué sentir pena por él. Pero lo que más le molestaba es que fuera ella precisamente la única que no lo había machacado con la mirada, la única que tal vez no deseara verlo muerto. Incluso se había fijado en su color de ojos. Pero no… No podía ser, por supuesto que no, tal vez hubiera sido una alucinación. Estaba cansado.

Entonces, la voz de la presidenta del Wizengamot se alzó de nuevo:

—A partir de mañana comenzarán aquí, en el Castillo, lo que denominaremos los Juicios de Hogwarts, en los que juzgaremos a todo aquel que sea sospechoso de haber participado en los planes de Voldemort. El tribunal ha reformado con su legitimidad parte de las leyes penales del proceso de encarcelamiento para que todo sea más rápido y más efectivo. Ahora, enterremos a nuestros muertos.

Con el rabillo del ojo, el Slytherin observó cómo cuatro aurores se apostaban en la entrada del Gran Comedor, entonces, Draco tragó saliva.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Lucius? —inquirió su madre.

—Tengo un plan.

—No podremos escapar de aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Nadie va a escapar.

Los sacos con los respectivos restos se levantaron del suelo, levitando por obra de las varitas de los familiares. Detrás, una serie de sacos que no pertenecían a ninguna familia -y que Draco supuso que eran los de sus compañeros- se transportaban gracias a la varita del profesor de encantamientos, el cual, completamente serio, salió del Gran Comedor.

Granger, al pasar por su lado agarrada aún al brazo de Weasley, no le dirigió ninguna mirada, como si no existiera. Con esto, Draco supo que la peor forma de echar a alguien de menos era sabiendo que nunca sería de él.

Su padre se levantó apoyándose en su bastón.

—Vamos, saben que no tenemos varita, será mejor rendir un hipócrita tributo a sus muertos para suavizar las cosas.

Draco afirmó silenciosamente con la cabeza. Su padre llevaba toda la razón.


	2. Capítulo II

**NOTAS**

En primer lugar, me gustaría mostrar mi agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que se han detenido durante algunos minutos para leer el primer capítulo de _"Amor en la marginalidad"._ Para mí, desde el primer momento os habéis convertido en fuente de inspiración.

Por otro lado -y esto va dirigido especialmente a aquellas personas que por privado o mediante un review han dejado su opinión- me alegro en el alma que os haya gustado, pues es una historia hecha por y para vosotras/os. Y por supuesto a ti, que ya sabes quién eres.

Sin más, espero que os guste esta historia, la cual contendrá algunas líneas -muy sucintas- del pensamiento de otra persona diferente a Draco Malfoy. Esto no quiere decir que sea la tónica habitual, pero no me ha parecido mala idea. De hecho, he intentado expresar muy poco dichos pensamientos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II: LOS JUCIOS DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

—Despedirse cuando se quiere no duele, duelen todos los momentos que se irán con ese adiós —afirmó Minerva McGonagall mientras alzaba su varita, cuya punta brillaba con fuerza.

En ese momento, cuando las lágrimas resbalaban por muchas de las mejillas de los allí presentes, los sacos con los restos sin vida de los caídos avanzaron con solemnidad hasta introducirse en un enorme mausoleo cerca de la tumba de Albus Dumbledore. El mismo había sido construido por la propia profesora con una clara intención.

—Muchos dicen que llorar es de tontos —añadió la nueva directora de Hogwarts dirigiéndose a Molly Weasley, que rota de dolor acariciaba por última vez el maltrecho cuerpo de Fred, su hijo—, pero os afirmo que hoy, las lágrimas son el reflejo de palabras que no podemos expresar.

Un grito desgarrador de dolor se escapó de entre los labios de la mujer que le había dado la vida al gemelo que ahora procedía a afrontar su descanso eterno en aquellos terrenos que lo habían visto crecer. Un entorno que lo había visto -junto a su hermano- realizar todo tipo de travesuras. Era curioso cómo el lugar donde más feliz había sido, se hubiera convertido en su tumba.

—Seguramente, el profesor Albus Dumbledore —prosiguió, mirando en dirección al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de este —hubiese querido descansar junto a todas aquellas personas que, como él, lucharon por la causa que muchos otros hemos defendido.

Draco Malfoy, compungido por la desesperación de aquellas personas que sabían que no volverían a ver a sus seres queridos, se descubrió teniendo pensamientos desacordes con todo lo que él había defendido durante muchos años. ¿Acaso era la muerte el medio necesario para el glorioso fin que él y sus compañeros pretendían?

Las dudas sobre la justificación de todas las acciones que habían conllevado a aquella terrible guerra se sucedían en forma de tormenta en la cabeza del Slytherin, azotando con fuerza los pilares más básicos de su educación. Pero no, no podía dejar que aquellos momentos de desolación y aquel río de lágrimas le ablandaran. Al fin y al cabo, la muerte no les robaba los seres queridos a toda aquella gente que lloraba frente a sus tumbas, sino que se los inmortalizaba en el recuerdo. De todas formas, era lo único que llegaba con seguridad.

Pero era una excusa muy pobre, o al menos eso pensaba Draco, que miraba a su padre y a su madre, altaneros ante aquella triste escena. Ambos tenían la mirada fija e inerte clavada en los sacos que transportaba el profesor de Encantamientos, los que no habían sido reclamados por nadie, los restos de sus compañeros. Agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto cuando éstos pasaron por su lado, gesto al que se unió el menor de los Malfoy mostrando -interiormente al menos- de parte de quién estaba.

—Ellos —dijo la profesora McGonagall refiriéndose a los fallecidos, que poco a poco terminaban de introducirse en su lecho de inmortal descanso—, jamás desaparecerán. Al menos, no lo harán mientras que alguno de nosotros los tenga en su memoria. Por todos aquellos que dieron su vida en la batalla.

Dicho esto, levantó de nuevo su varita, invitando a todos los asistentes a que la imitaran. En poco tiempo, mientras el Sol se despedía de los muertos para dejar que también la Luna presentara sus exequias, las varitas, en un ritual que solía repetirse bastante en el Mundo Mágico, iluminaron parcialmente el cielo acompañadas por exclamaciones de tristeza. Era como si la alegría por la desaparición del Señor Tenebroso se hubiese esfumado por completo.

Draco y su familia también levantaron su varita. Él, personalmente, la alzó por respeto a los caídos, porque, al fin y al cabo, habían decidido que la muerte era el menor de los problemas, un mal necesario para alcanzar la victoria. Un gesto de valentía que, aunque no los honraba, si era merecedor de consideración.

Pero, ¿acaso eran todos aquellos pensamientos los propios de un miembro de una gloriosa estirpe como los Malfoy? Ellos habían decidido por su propia voluntad respaldar todos los actos que habían tenido a Voldemort como protagonista, ¿era sensato sentir deferencia por aquellas personas que defendían todo lo contrario a la causa por la que él luchaba?

Hundido en sus cavilaciones, pudo observar -atraído por los gritos de la madre de los Weasley, que se encontraba al lado- como Ron y Hermione se abrazaban con fuerza ante la indolente mirada del padre de este. En otros momentos, seguramente se hubiera fijado en como Potter y la menor de los Weasley se agarraban las manos con suavidad. Pero no, sus ojos, movidos por una fuerza que no podía -o no quería- controlar, eran incapaces de moverse, de focalizar su atención en otro punto de aquella escena que sería muy recordara por la comunidad mágica.

En esta lucha interna, Draco se encontró con uno de los ojos de Granger, que había alzado ligeramente el rostro separándose del hombro de su nuevo "perrito faldero". Al Slytherin le fue imposible determinar si la mirada era de odio o desesperación. La chica clavaba más directa que nunca una expresión profunda, horripilante, cargada sobre todo de dolor y hundida en lágrimas.

¿Pero por qué lloraba? ¿ Sentía lástima por todos aquellos muertos, o es que acaso había llegado a querer a personas que ni si quiera eran de su familia? Para el mago, las consideraciones sobre el amor, el cariño y la amistad, suponían intrincadas reflexiones que no solían llevarlo a ninguna parte. Uno de los principales motivos por el que no había llegado a conclusiones acertadas era porque sospechaba que todo aquel que se había unido a él a lo largo de su vida, lo había hecho por interés. De hecho, los sentimientos del Slytherin eran tan fríos que tan solo había sentido una pequeña punzada de dolor durante los hechos de la Sala de los Menesteres del día anterior.

En los últimos meses, se había excusado en que más que un sentimiento de hermandad y confraternidad, él sólo había sentido codicia por parte de los suyos. Él jamás había tenido amigos propiamente dichos. ¿Pero era la amistad, entonces, un sentimiento tan fuerte?

Al cabo de unos segundos, la Gryffindor retiró su mirada de la de Draco para volver a hundirse en el hombro del pelirrojo. Dicho esto, el rumbo de los acontecimientos se tornó en una espiral vertiginosa.

—Gloria a los caídos —dijo la directora de Hogwarts con voz alta y potente ante el Wizengamot, el nuevo Ministro y todos aquellos que habían acudido a presentar sus respetos.

Hecho esto y acabado el "ritual", los Aurores que habían estado anteriormente apostados en la entrada al Gran Comedor y que los habían seguido a una distancia moderada, ante la mirada severa del Tribunal, se pusieron al lado del chico y de su familia. La expresión era más bien triunfal.

—Volvamos al Castillo —inquirió McGonagall—, debemos de preparar los juicios para mañana. En los mismos, se juzgarán a muchas personas relacionadas con Lord Voldemort, pero de eso halaremos mañana. Los cuartos de las diferentes Salas Comunes han sido habilitados para pasar la noche. Además de muchas aulas que podrán usar para descansar. El día ha sido muy largo, la comida estará servida al llegar.

El mago no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los Aurores hasta que se dio la vuelta junto a su familia para encarar el camino de regreso hacia el Gran Comedor. En ese momento se topó con un hombre alto y delgado de aspecto demacrado, que aunque no hizo ningún gesto que les negara su marcha, expresó con la mirada a los Malfoy que no debían de moverse hasta que abriera la boca.

De hecho, mucho habían tardado según las deducciones del propio Draco. Aunque sabía que su padre tenía un plan según el cual intentarían evitar Azkaban, no podía entender como los Aurores no los habían apresado ya, siendo flagrante su unión al Señor Tenebroso.

—Vosotros no utilizaréis los aposentos del Castillo —afirmó el Auror al cual Draco no conocía.

—¿Quiénes os creéis para decirnos lo que debemos de hacer? —dijo el padre del mago dando un paso al frente.

—Creo que no te has dado cuenta, Lucius —aquí hizo hincapié en el nombre de pila de su interlocutor—, de la precaria situación en la que os encontráis.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, Malfoy, ¿crees que estando ayer entre las filas del Señor Tenebroso no vas a tener que enfrentarte a los Juicios de mañana? Por favor…

En medio de la conversación, los otros dos aurores se acercaron sigilosamente a ellos mientras la gente emprendía el camino de regreso al Castillo. Con velocidad, estos alzaron sus varitas susurrando a la vez:

— _Infulgurum._

De la punta de las mismas salieron sendas cadenas que emitían un resplandor "mágico" que se ataron con un fuerte estrépito a las muñecas de los tres Malfoy.

—¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacer esto aquí en medio?! —gritó Lucius perdiendo momentáneamente los papeles—. ¡Todos tenemos nuestros derechos!

Para controlar la situación, Narcissa la madre de Draco que había sido encadenada junto a su hijo le profirió un suave puntapié que hizo que su marido girara la cabeza en dirección al sendero que llevaba a la Escuela. El menor de los Malfoy miró en dirección a la providente mirada de este, encontrando un camino abarrotado de personas que contemplaban el espectáculo orgullosas.

El Slytherin posteriormente recordaría aquella escena como la peor de su vida. Acompañados por los Aurores, los Malfoy fueron conducidos a la torre de Astronomía entre todo tipo de insultos y vejaciones. Golpeados y maniatados durante todo el trayecto, fueron también escupidos ante la impasible mirada del Wizengamot y del personal de Hogwarts. ¿Dónde estaban la bondad y la justicia en aquellos momentos? ¿Iban a ser tan hipócritas cómo para dejar que los vejaran de aquella manera?

A su alrededor todos les dedicaban miradas de odio y rencor. El menor de los Malfoy, a la par que recibía patadas y puñetazos, soltando exclamaciones de dolor, miraba desafiante a todos aquellos que los insultaban.

—¡Asesinos!

—¡Rastreros!

«Nosotros no hemos asesinado a nadie» pensó Draco con una punzada de dolor en la barriga al recibir un enorme golpe que le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo.

—¡No te atrevas a tratar de esa manera a mi hijo! —gritó desesperada Narcissa Malfoy. Ante este imperativo la muchedumbre le escupió con fuerza, cerrando esta los ojos por la falta de respeto total de aquellas personas que presumían de haber defendido una causa justa.

El Slytherin incluso pudo divisar al Wizengamot al final del sendero. El conjunto de magos y brujas que formaban el Tribunal Mágico miraban la situación con gesto impasible, sin pronunciarse sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. De hecho -según pensaba Draco-, ellos mismos podrían haber ordenado su arresto, ¿pero por qué en aquel momento? ¿Acaso era una forma de escarmentarlos? ¿Dónde estaban los derechos en aquel momento? ¿No habían luchado por ellos aquellos que ahora los maltrataban?

—Vamos —inquirió un Auror a su madre mientras le propinaba un brutal cabezazo que la derribó, haciendo que su rostro besara el suelo.

—¡Eh tú! —dijo Malfoy tirando del cuerpo de su madre para después encararse con él—, ¿qué mierda crees que haces?

Ante tal arrebato de valentía, provocado por la inmensa cólera y furia que le recorrían las entrañas, habiéndole hablado en tono despectivo, el Auror le sonrió con un gesto que parecía divertido.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿No aprenderéis nunca?

Dicho esto, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo cayó al suelo. Tras el golpe, al menor de los Malfoy comenzó a sangrarle la nariz. Podía sentir la sangre caliente resbalar por su cara hasta que su amargo sabor moría en sus labios. Con los ojos llorosos por el dolor del golpe miró a su alrededor y vio cómo todos se reían. Entre todas aquellas miradas, pareció ver una que dibujaba un rostro de pánico en su rostro. Sorprendentemente, al ver los labios de aquella persona supo quién era, Granger. La chica, agarrada siempre al brazo de Weasley, miraba horrorizada aquel espectáculo, como si lo repudiara interiormente. No era capaz de abrir la boca, por supuesto, pero en medio del dolor y la vergüenza que el Slytherin sentía, Malfoy supo a la perfección -sin saber explicar por qué- que la Gryffindor no estaba de acuerdo con nada de lo que allí estaba sucediendo.

Con el rostro de Hermione fue con lo último que se quedó, pues uno de los Aurores le propinó una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente…

 **-Ω-**

—¡No está bien, Harry! —dijo Hermione Granger completamente fuera de sí cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor—. Claro que siento un odio repugnante hacia Malfoy, seguramente conmigo sea con la persona con la que más se haya metido, ¡pero eso no justifica todo lo que han tenido que pasar ahí abajo! ¡Precisamente hemos luchado por todo lo contrario!

Harry Potter, "el Elegido", aquel que se había convertido en el centro de atención de la Comunidad Mágica, frunció el ceño ante las afirmaciones de su mejor amiga.

—No puedes evitar que la gente se tome su pequeña venganza personal. Muchos hemos perdido mucho con las dos guerras que se sucedieron por culpa de gente como los Malfoy, Hermione.

La Gryffindor puso los ojos en blanco.

—La violencia no justifica la violencia, ni el dolor al dolor —respondió está de manera airada—. Estos Juicios no son más que una patraña para quitarse a toda la gente que sobra sin un proceso digno y respetuoso con los derechos de la gente.

—No me puedo creer que seas precisamente tú la que defiendas a Malfoy —exclamó esta vez Ron, el cual había estado completamente en silencio desde que habían enterrado a su hermano Fred. Era normal la máscara de seriedad que se había forjado a hierro en su rostro, pero era extraño verlo así, ni enfadado, ni alegre. Verlo vacío.

La bruja se ruborizó ligeramente ante las palabras del que había empezado a ser su "novio". Aunque no hubiera ninguna aceptación expresa, el acuerdo tácito que se había formado era real. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se había lanzado a sus brazos tras una declaración de derechos élficos sin precedentes en él.

—Sabes que no defiendo a gente como él —le contestó con una mirada llena de furia—, pero no es justo que se les trate así.

—Tampoco es justo que mataran a Fred.

—Ron… —exclamó Ginny, que también estaba en la pequeña reunión entrelazada a los brazos de Harry—, Hermione no quiere decir eso.

—¡A mí también me duele, Ronald! —gritó la Gryffindor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Pero no me parece bien que la nueva comunidad mágica comience una persecución completamente ilegal y con vejaciones de este tipo!

—Ahora mismo los odio tanto que no soy capaz de concebirlo —le contestó.

Durante unos incómodos segundos, todos miraron al suelo, algunos por dolor y otros por rabia. Cuando el día llegaba a su fin dando paso al comienzo de otro nuevo, el hijo menor de los Weasley se levantó de su sillón con una media sonrisa que la bruja no supo confirmar como alegre o hipócrita y se dio la media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

—Me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño —dijo el mago mientras subía las escaleras.

De nuevo otro incómodo silencio en el que Ginny y Harry se miraron cómplices mientras Hermione Granger se hundía en sus propias lágrimas. Las dudas ante lo que ella creía una certeza, comenzaban a desesperarle.

 **-** **Ω** **-**

En el improvisado calabozo que constituía la Torre de Astronomía, parcialmente destruida por los avatares de la batalla, Draco despertó en un rincón ante la atenta mirada de sus padres. Pudo observar las lágrimas de súbita alegría en el rostro de la mujer que le había dado la vida al verlo despertar.

—¿Dónde… estamos? —preguntó el Slytherin con un enorme dolor de cabeza a la par que se recostaba sobre la fría piedra del muro en un intento por erguirse todo lo posible.

—En la Torre de Astronomía, nos han encerrado hasta que tengan lugar los Juicios de mañana —contestó su padre con un gesto de preocupación mientras le tendía la mano a su hijo para que se levantase.

Ante tal respuesta, Draco recordó con precisión todo lo que había pasado hacía unas horas. De nuevo, la vergüenza llamó a la puerta de sus sentidos, haciendo que posteriormente, la rabia le carcomiera por dentro.

—Cómo han podido…

—¿Qué esperabas Draco? —preguntó su padre con una mirada severa—. Estaba claro que estaban esperando el momento oportuno, cuando más gente hubiera, para dejarnos en ridículo. La comunidad mágica debía de tomarse una venganza antes de los Juicios.

—¿Qué diremos mañana, padre?

—Sospecho que estos solo van a ser un paripé para encerrarnos de por vida en Azkaban sin un proceso justo, por supuesto —contestó este con un sorprendente tono neutral.

—¿Tienes algo pensado? —preguntó su hijo.

—Todo lo que digamos será utilizado en nuestra contra, Draco. Solo nos queda esperar y suavizar todo lo posible la condena. Con la caída del Señor Tenebroso todo es más complicado…

Al Slytherin se le heló la sangre, su padre no tenía ningún plan. En aquel momento su figura se cayó ligeramente del pedestal en el que el mago la tenía. La simple idea de afrontar toda una vida en Azkaban le era tan terrorífica que no escuchó el resto de la conversación que mantuvieron sus padres.

La perspectiva de una vida derrochada de aquella manera le hizo odiar por un momento todo lo que él había defendido y por lo que había acabado allí. ¿Había merecido la pena? Era como si su vida se hubiese convertido en una verdadera pesadilla. Desesperado, miró a su alrededor. Por supuesto, no había ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria sin ayuda. Una ayuda imposible porque todos sus compañeros estaban muertos o recluidos.

Draco pasó la noche agazapado contra su madre, como un niño que necesita protección. Al estar solos, no se molestó en guardar la compostura y explotó de rabia, derramando silenciosas lágrimas en las ropas de su madre, que, junto a su padre, dormía profundamente. El calor maternal -más frío que el normal- que había recibido había sido el suficiente para que, como hijo, hubiera desarrollado una pizca de dependencia respecto a su madre. No supo si esta se dio cuenta de su dolor, pero sí que notó como sus brazos lo rodeaban en un gesto de protección y cariño.

Con los primeros rayos de sol la familia Malfoy se despertó ante la atenta mirada de uno de los Aurores. Ahora, más tranquilo, aunque nervioso y asustado, Draco se fijó en el rostro sonriente de aquel que le había hecho tanto daño el día anterior. Era un hombre alto, flacucho, con una poblada barba negra y con un gesto de superioridad y altanería dibujado en su rostro.

—Es hora de bajar —afirmó este en tono solemne.

La familia al completo bajó con lentitud las escaleras que conducían al Gran Comedor. La misma, reflejaba el miedo que sentían por los Juicios que estaban a punto de dar comienzo.

Una vez que atravesaron la puerta de este, los allí presentes, alumnos, profesores y demás personalidades de la Comunidad Mágica los miraron con gesto serio, pero sin decir ni una palabra. Draco, por su parte, observó al "trío de oro" que estaba sentado al completo en una mesa a parte y acompañado de otras personas.

El Gran Comedor estaba como el Slytherin recordaba, aunque la disposición de la mesa de los profesores había cambiado, sustituyéndose por un estrado de verdad en el que se encontraba el pleno del Wizengamot al completo. El murmullo que recorría la estancia acalló vertiginosamente ante la llegada del recientemente nombrado Ministro de Magia, que iba acompañado de un Auror que Draco supuso que sería su escolta.

—Buenos días, magos y brujas de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña. Hoy nos encontramos aquí para dar comienzo a los Juicios de Hogwarts —dijo Shacklebolt tras intercambiar algunas palabras con la presidenta del tribunal—. Los mismos cuentan con la legitimidad otorgada por el Wizengamot y los magos aquí presentes. Tienen como objetivo la erradicación de los magos oscuros que siguieron a Lord Voldemort en algún momento de sus vidas.

Un murmullo de aceptación recorrió la sala antes de que el Ministro volviera a hablar.

—Los primeros acusados son Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy —afirmó.

Al escuchar su nombre, a Draco se le cogió un pellizco en el estómago. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a todos sus temores.

Azuzados por el Auror que los había custodiado en la torre, se acercaron al estrado, sentándose los tres, encadenados, en un improvisado banquillo en el que apenas cabían apretujados.

La siguiente en hablar fue la presidenta del pleno. Tenía un gesto serio, pero relajado. Desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a leer:

—A los señores Malfoy se les acusa de haber pertenecido a la organización criminal formada por Lord Voldemort, además de haber asesinado y torturado a una infinidad de magos. También se les acusa de haber dado cobijo a dicha organización en su hogar, la Mansión Malfoy.

«¿Asesinatos? ¡Pero si jamás he matado a nadie!» pensó el mago horrorizado ante los cargos que les imponían. De hecho, lo más cerca que había estado de matar a alguien había sido precisamente en la Torre de Astronomía un año atrás. Cosa que el mismo no había podido terminar.

—¿Tienen los acusados algo que alegar? —preguntó el Ministro con voz grave.

—Nos declaramos inocentes de los cargos que se nos imputan —contestó el padre de Draco, levantándose del banquillo para hablar y volviéndose a sentar.

De nuevo, otro murmullo.

—El Tribunal del Wizengamot en los Juicios de Hogwarts no aceptará alegaciones que no estén fundadas, pues en este caso se presume la culpabilidad de los acusados.

—Pero ese no es el proceso a seguir —susurró escandalizado Lucius Malfoy.

—Este no es un proceso común, señor Malfoy —dijo la presidenta en tono severo mientras volvía a mirar el pergamino—. ¿Podéis demostrar que no sois culpables de los hechos que se os imputan?

Aquello era peor de lo que Draco hubiese esperado. Mientras, su padre, abatido, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Hay alguien que quiera alegar algo en este proceso? —preguntó el Ministro.

Draco levantó la vista del suelo. Como esperaba, nadie había levantado la mano. Pero entonces, un murmullo de sorpresa y expectación recorrió de nuevo la sala.

—Bien, entonces llamaos al estrado a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

Sorprendido, el Slytherin observó cómo sus dos contemporáneos subían hasta colocarse al lado del Wizengamot.

—Harry James Potter, ¿qué tienes que decir? —inquirió la presidenta.

"El Elegido" con cara de circunstancias cruzó una mirada con Draco, que no lo miraba con odio, pero sí con exasperación.

—Me gustaría afirmar que he vivido diferentes situaciones que me han hecho deducir que Draco Malfoy actuaba de la manera en la que se le ha descrito por miedo a posibles represalias. Él siempre ha estado influenciado por un entorno que favorecía los ideales de Voldemort y a lo largo de estos últimos años, esto ha sido una realidad.

—¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione dedicó una mirada impasible al Slytherin, que el dragón que dormitaba en su interior recibió con una mezcla de alegría y desesperación.

—Aunque sus ideales sean de puristas, vengo aquí para alegrar y reafirmar la posición de Harry. Nada más.

La mayoría de las personas que formaban el Wizengamot se miraron unas a otras con más curiosidad que otra cosa en sus rostros. Entonces, la presidenta y el Ministro se acercaron al pleno y durante unos minutos que a Dracos le parecieron horas susurraron cosas inaudibles. Tras esto, el Ministro se dio la vuelta y encaró con gesto serio al Gran Comedor.

—El tribunal del Wizengamot ha decidido por mayoría condenar a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy a prisión perpetua en Azkaban. En cambio, gracias a las alegaciones de Harry Potter y Hermione Jean Granger, Draco Malfoy es condenado a diez años en prisión. La entrada en la misma tendrá lugar mañana, hasta entonces, lleváoslos.

Al Slytherin el mundo se le cayó a los pies. Horrorizado miró a sus padres que se mantenían rectos, firmes y serios ante aquella condena, no injusta, pero si completamente irregular. Su razón no llegaba a comprender cómo eran capaces de llevar el orgullo de los Malfoy hasta tal extremo. Él, en cambio, se venía abajo ante la atenta mirada de todos. No iba a llorar, no podía llorar, por supuesto. Pero la perspectiva poco alentadora de pasar los próximos diez años en Azkaban, era devastadora. También estaba preocupado por sus padres, aunque en menor medida. Sentía ser tan egoísta, pero no le producía tanta tristeza como su propia condena. Odiaba ser así en aquellos momentos, pero la realidad, era la realidad y él, siempre había optado por salvarse su propio pellejo. Aunque aquello no significaba que no le produjese cierto dolor.

Con un gesto del Auror -aquel maldito Auror-, se levantaron del banquillo para ser conducidos -de nuevo entre insultos y abucheos, pero sin tocarles un pelo- a la Torre de Astronomía. Por suerte o por desgracia no verían el resto de los Juicios.

 **-** **Ω** **-**

Aquella noche, Draco no pudo pegar ojo. De hecho, cuando llegó la hora de echarse a dormir, temblaba. Sus padres si habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo, y él, incapaz de entender cómo eran capaces de mantener la calma, veía el cielo estrellado.

Después, súbitamente escuchó un golpe sordo y se levantó. Al lado de la puerta vio el cuerpo del Auror, el cual parecía inerte. ¿Quién demonios había hecho aquello? Entonces, tras la reja apareció una figura un poco más baja que el Slytherin, la cual levantó su varita con decisión.

—Espera… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Porque una voz grave, como si fuera forzada, conjuró:

- _Bombarda._


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A:** Cualquier escena que os gustaría que narrase de forma más detallada, podéis comentarlo en un review y veré que puedo hacer. Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.  


* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III: UN VISTAZO A LAS ESTRELLAS**

* * *

La enorme explosión producida tras la conjuración de aquel extraño, arrancó la verja de los enganches que la mantenían unida a la pared. El estruendo provocado por la misma hizo que los padres del joven abrieran los ojos y su madre profiriera un grito de horror al notar incluso, como las paredes temblaban.

—¡Draco! Hijo, ¿estás bien? —inquirió su madre mientras se levantaba del frío y duro suelo con la ayuda de su marido.

El _Bombarda_ había levantado, con su enorme potencia, una nube de humo y polvo que dificultaba por completo la visión. El Slytherin -al cual le había dado tiempo a echarse a un lado al prever las intenciones del extraño encapuchado- yacía en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre recorriéndole la sien. Su rostro, dibujando un esquema de pavor se contraía en gestos de dolor. Narcissa, al verlo, respiro aliviada, ya que había visto aquella expresión de dolor infinitas veces. De hecho, tan poco había sufrido este a lo largo de su vida, que cuando lo hacía, emitía exagerados aspavientos de suplicio. El mismo sospechaba que aquella falta de resistencia ante la aflicción, se debía a los grandes cuidados que había recibido desde niño.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó su madre agachándose junto a él mientras su padre inspeccionaba la zona con una máscara de impasibilidad en el rostro.

—Un extraño —contestó el mago irguiéndose sobre sí mismo con la ayuda de las manos—, ha hecho explotar esto por los aires y ha destruido la verja que nos impedía salir de la torre.

A medida que iba diciendo esto, terminó por darse cuenta de la situación, e ignorando el dolor se levantó decidido hasta la salida. ¡Estaban libres! Tenían algunas posibilidades de salir del Castillo con vida, aunque sin varita y con aquello plagado de Aurores sería poco menos que complicado.

Su padre, que ya había deducido todo aquello antes que él se acercó a madre y vástago con una varita en la mano y un trozo de pergamino.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa varita? —le inquirió su mujer frunciendo el ceño.

—La encontré junto a esta nota.

—¿Y qué dice?

—Alguien nos está haciendo un enorme favor, Narcissa —dijo Lucius con una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz. —Han aturdido al Auror que custodiaba la puerta y nos han despejado el camino para poder salir del Castillo. Lo demás, es cosa nuestra. No hay nadie, es como si nuestro custodio hubiese desaparecido.

Draco salió por donde antes se encontraba la verja. Al salir a la derecha, se encontró el cuerpo desfallecido del tipo que había comenzado su humillación pública el día de antes. Con sumo acierto le arrebató la varita que aferraba con su mano derecha y le propinó una fuerte patada en el rostro, el cual comenzó a sangrar por diferentes puntos.

—¡Draco! —le gritó su padre con un gesto de cólera dibujado en su rostro—, no vuelvas a tocarle, podría despertar.

Parcialmente satisfecho y habiendo hecho oídos sordos al requerimiento de su padre, alzó su nueva varita para poder observarla a la luz de la luna. Era de madera de fresno, de forma delgada, flexible y bastante alta. En cierta medida, le recordó a su legítimo dueño.

—Yo iré primero y tú irás atrás, por si alguien nos sigue —le ordenó su padre con su ondeante túnica al viento.

¿Por qué tenía que ir el primero? Desde hacía más de un año, el Slytherin dudaba que los reflejos de su padre fueran los mismos que antaño. De hecho, cuando su padre no fue capaz de llevarle la profecía al Señor Tenebroso por la intercesión de Potter y su maldita banda, su figura cayó en picado. No es que no le tuviera respeto, pues había sido educado con las más estrictas formas, si no que más bien sabía -o se había ido dando cuenta- que su padre -que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras por delante de su madre y suya- había perdido el potencial que tenía. Había pasado de ser una figura esencial en la vida de Draco, a ser una persona meramente importante, pero sin ninguna credencial para ser un modelo de conducta. En definitiva, había dejado de ser un referente para su propio hijo. El cual llegó a odiarlo durante algunos meses al haber ocasionado que la estirpe de los Malfoy cayera en la desgracia.

—Vamos, el último piso parece estar despejado —dijo este en tono autoritario y con la varita en alto.

Draco, por su parte, miraba hacia los lados y hacia detrás intentando descubrir cualquier rastro o pista que les indicara que los seguían. Pero sorprendentemente, aquel que hubiera promovido todo aquello, había realizado a la perfección su trabajo.

Las escaleras, completamente desiertas, les condujeron hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor, que daban al Vestíbulo, en el cual se encontraban las puertas del Castillo. Su padre se paró de repente, por lo que Draco supuso que las mismas estaban cerradas y no había manera de abrirlas. ¿Cómo demonios no habían pensado en aquel detalle? Excusándose en su nerviosismo, dio un par de pasos hacia delante y descubrió dos cuerpos -también desfallecidos- justo al lado de los portones. Estos, para fascinación del joven, formaban una pequeña apertura por la que los tres pudieron salir al exterior.

El aire fresco le dio de lleno en el rostro a Draco, que, al terminar sus ojos de habituarse a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que una neblina densa y espesa rodeaba los alrededores de la Escuela, impidiendo divisar la salida. Decidido, el Slytherin determinó ponerse al frente, ya que era él y no su padre el que conocía los terrenos de la fortificación mejor.

«Esta niebla nos ayudará a no ser vistos, es cómo si ese alguien aún nos estuviera ayudando» pensó mientras dirigía a sus padres hasta la salida. Cruzaron el terreno con cierta velocidad, esquivando árboles y matojos que súbitamente salían a su encuentro. De hecho, Draco terminó por desorientarse ligeramente y acabaron bordeando la cabaña del estúpido semigigante que tenía Hogwarts por profesor y guardabosques.

Pero entonces un crujido a su derecha, proveniente de las lindes del Bosque Prohibido los hizo girarse y alzar sus varitas en señal de defensa.

—Serpens brilla con fuerza esta noche…Con que huyendo del cautiverio —dijo una voz potente desde detrás de los árboles.

Narcissa Malfoy soltó un pequeño gemido de terror a la par que se ponía detrás de su hijo. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la única que no tenía varita.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió el Slytherin con un tono que denotaba intensamente su miedo.

Como respuesta a la cuestión, un enorme centauro se dejó ver, avanzando con parsimonia hacia la familia, pero manteniendo siempre una distancia prudente.

—Mi nombre es Ducit, y pertenezco a la manada de centauros del Bosque Prohibido —contestó.

«¿Y qué?» fue lo que pensó Draco ante la presentación de la criatura, pregunta que ni si quiera llegó a soltar por temor a una represalia. El Slytherin aún recordaba lo que los centauros le habían hecho a Dolores Umbridge, lo cual se comentó en el Ministerio durante meses.

—Vámonos, Draco —dijo su padre mirando fijamente a los ojos de la cuadrúpeda criatura, con altanería, decidido -o al menos eso pensaba Draco- a usar su varita en cualquier momento.

—No pensaba reteneros aquí —afirmó Ducit. —Entre nosotros también las noticias del mundo mágico se divulgan con velocidad. Y la noticia de los Juicios de Hogwarts, ha sido muy comentada mientras vosotros dormitabais en lo alto del Castillo. Y si algunos humanos piensan que vuestro proceso fue irregular, nosotros no tomaremos partido.

—¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el joven mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como su padre vigilaba la escena, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

—Muchos piensan que vuestro juicio no fue justo, aunque eso no quiera decir que seáis inocentes, que por supuesto no lo sois.

—¿Cómo sabes que somos culpables? —escupió el Slytherin en tono despectivo aun estando por dentro completamente tenso ante aquella criatura.

El centauro sonrió con un gesto casi de diversión para acercarse aún más a los tres fugitivos.

—No te acerques más —dijo Malfoy con el tono más autoritario que pudo.

—Los astros no son benignos contigo, pequeña serpiente.

El joven bufó, determinado a mostrar plena indiferencia ante las palabras del ser que tenía frente a sí.

—Serpens brilla tanto y está tan sola en el firmamento, que me confirma que durante mucho tiempo estarás solo. Y así será hasta que te encuentres con tu contrario, el alma que es tu antítesis. Entonces, y solo entonces, amarás.

El comienzo de aquel vaticinio no le importó a Draco en absoluto. Él ya estaba solo. No tenía a nadie en la vida excepto a sus padres. No sabía qué era una compañía desinteresada, ni tampoco sonreír de manera sincera. La hipocresía había sido la reina de su vida. La que había dominado desde su trono de marfil la mayoría de las situaciones que el joven había vivido.

—Draco, nos vamos —le ordenó su padre mientras este se sumía en sus pensamientos más profundos.

Miró por última vez al centauro y vio cómo se perdía aquel que había augurado su destino. ¿Pero era la adivinación algo exacto o podría haberse equivocado? ¿Se había referido a que estaba solo y seguiría solo, o que se encontraría más solo aún? Mientras pensaba en los pormenores de aquellas palabras, comenzaron a andar en dirección a la puerta. Draco pudo observar desde lejos -ya que la neblina se estaba disipando a medida que se alejaban del Castillo- como gran parte de las murallas que rodeaban los terrenos estaban destruidas.

A lo lejos el Slytherin clavó su mirada en la colina donde el Señor Tenebroso había reunido a sus huestes para el ataque a Hogwarts. Entonces, su rostro parecido al de una serpiente y su sádica sonrisa apareció en el recuerdo del joven con fuerza.

Ya en la puerta encontraron el cuerpo de dos Aurores en el suelo, roncando con fuerza. Las dudas disipadas por el encuentro con el centauro volvieron con fuerza a la mente de Draco. ¿Quién demonios había conseguido todo aquello? Una mente estratega, al menos, porque había conseguido sacarlos del Castillo sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

—Volveré —dijo el Slytherin dándose la vuelta y mirando el Castillo por última vez. —Lo juro.

El orgullo de los Malfoy salió a relucir en aquel momento de la noche en Draco. Al ver las altas torres y la majestuosidad de la edificación se dio cuenta de cómo Slytherin, siempre se encontraba en los lugares más escondidos, como si quisieran tenerlos apartados. Pero no era como venganza, si no por temor.

Los tres se sumergieron en una espiral de oscuridad y justo al salir de los terrenos, tras un fuerte crujido, se Desaparecieron.

A lo lejos, alguien sonrió bajo las sombras de su capucha para posteriormente entrar de nuevo al Castillo, cerrando sus puertas.

 **-** **Δ** **-**

La gárgola giró sobre sí misma dejando paso a un tipo enorme que subió las escaleras con calma. Tenía el pelo convertido en una auténtica maraña y dedos como embutidos alemanes. Al entrar en el despacho, encontró a la recién nombrada directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall con una bata de noche sentada sobre el escritorio, ante la atenta mirada de los cuadros de los demás directores que había tenido la institución.

—¿Qué sucede, Hagrid? —preguntó mientras levantaba la vista del pergamino y miraba al semigigante por encima de las gafas.

Este, nervioso, empezó a balbucear palabras inentendibles. A lo que la profesora de transformaciones contestó, esta vez con el rostro visiblemente más preocupado:

—Relájate Hagrid, tranquilo.

—Verá profesora… He ido a comprobar los carruajes para la despedida de Hogwarts de esta noche y… Me he encontrado a los dos Aurores completamente aturdidos en la puerta de las murallas que custodian los terrenos…

—No puede ser… —susurró la directora levantándose de su asiento a toda velocidad. —Hagrid, al profesor Slughorn a comprobar la Torre de Astronomía, yo iré a las mazmorras.

No pasaron ni diez minutos desde que McGonagall abandonara su despacho acompañada por Hagrid hasta que se reunieron todos los profesores y los Aurores desfallecidos en el Gran Comedor. Estos últimos habían sido reanimados por el profesor Slughorn, el cual siempre tenía ingentes cantidades de poción revitalizadora.

—No están en la Torre de Astronomía, Minerva —dijo el Jefe de la casa Slytherin con un gesto de visible preocupación. —También habían aturdido al Auror que custodiaba la improvisada celda.

La profesora de transformaciones comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa de los profesores con gesto pensativo mientras los profesores y el destacamento de Aurores formado por más de diez efectivos la miraban expectantes.

—Ya le dije a la señora Liber Praesse que no era buena idea mantener aquí encarcelados a los declarados culpables en los Juicios de Hogwarts —afirmó refiriéndose a la nueva líder del Wizengamot, la cual había pertenecido anteriormente al departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

—¿Has avisado al señor Ministro, Minerva? —preguntó Slughorn visiblemente asustado.

—Llegará en cinco minutos —le contestó. —¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de movimientos extraños durante la noche en el Castillo y los alrededores?

Uno de los aurores levantó la mano. Era un tipo bajito y regordete con un rostro feroz. De hecho, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto se habría fijado con curiosidad en la especial contrariedad entre su cuerpo y su cara.

—Pecus Williams, profesora —comenzó a decir a modo de presentación. —Mis compañeros y yo, encargados de peinar los alrededores del Castillo, nos desorientamos debido a una densa niebla a las dos de la madrugada. Probamos con todo tipo de contrahechizos pero no encontramos ninguno válido, pero pudimos probar que era fruto de un conjuro, ya que se levantó en seguida media hora justa después.

Los pasos de dos personas provocaron que los presentes en el Gran Comedor enmudecieran. El Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt y su flamante nuevo ayudante, Percy Weasley, aparecieron con majestuosidad por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—¿Cómo se ha escapado? —preguntó contrariado el antiguo auror mientras sacaba un pañuelo de los pliegues interiores de su túnica para limpiarse el sudor.

—Nadie lo sabe, ministro. El Auror que custodiaba la celda no se ha acuerda de nada. Le han borrado la memoria hasta momentos posteriores al fin de los Juicios. Los demás fueron aturdidos, pero no vieron a nadie.

—No fue una buena idea esperar aquí a que los operarios de Azkaban se los llevaran.

—Además, el Castillo está en un estado deplorable. Esta tarde ordenaré su desalojo. En Septiembre debe de volver a estar operativo, y con magia no podremos hacer demasiado pues el poder que aquí dejaron sus fundadores impide que se reconstruya con ella.

—Si crees que es lo correcto… —le contestó Kingsley.

—Lo comunicaré esta noche, en la cena.

El Ministro asintió silencioso para después volverse a dar órdenes a sus subordinados.

 **-** **Δ** **-**

El cielo estrellado que reflejaba el techo del Gran Comedor estuvo pronto acompañado por el murmullo incesante de alumnos, padres, profesores y trabajadores del Ministerio. Aquella noche, según se rumoreaba por el Castillo se cerraría durante unos meses para comenzar la reconstrucción, necesaria tras la guerra.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor -aunque en aquellos días todos se mezclaban con todos- y empezaron a comer con ansiedad. Se habían llevado toda la tarde ayudando en las tareas de búsqueda de la familia Malfoy, presos y fugitivos de la Justicia.

—No sé cómo el Ministerio ha dejado que esa panda de inútiles se escape, ¡y más sin varita! —dijo metiéndose un trozo de muslo de pollo en la boca. —Seguramente hayan tenido ayuda desde el exterior.

Harry miró a Hermione de soslayo antes de que esta contestase.

—¿Quién iba ayudarlos, Ronald? ¿Recuerdas que traicionaron a Voldemort justo antes de su duelo con Harry? — le inquirió la Gryffindor poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Hermione tiene razón —terció el buscador con una media sonrisa mientras probaba el pastel de calabaza. —Nadie da un duro por ello, no creo que tarden muchos en caer.

Esta vez fue Ginny la que habló:

—Antes de que Bill, George, Percy y mis padres se marcharan, Bill me dijo que en los primeros meses después de que derrotaras a Voldemort por primera vez, hubo muchos asesinatos provocados por ajustes de cuentas, así que no me extrañaría —afirmó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Harry.

Todos los allí presentes afirmaron en silencio para mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores, de la cual, McGonagall se había levantado para dar un último discurso en aquel Hogwarts decrepito:

—Tan grande es la fuerza de la Luz, que su llama puede iluminar el mundo entero —comenzó diciendo —, Hogwarts, renacerá como el fénix de sus cenizas para volver con más fuerza y determinación que nunca. Por lo que, los que queréis tanto a este Casillo, os digo: No temáis, porque el uno de septiembre estaremos de nuevo aquí, conviviendo, como siempre ha sido, como es y cómo será. Que tengáis una buena cena, y una buena vuelta a casa.

Muchos de los comensales se dieron cuenta de que no había hablado de la fuga de los Malfoy, cosa poco menos que curiosa, ya que era un tema sumamente importante -o al menos así lo creían la mayoría de los magos allí presentes-.

A las pocas horas, el Castillo cerraba al completo sus puertas después de cientos y cientos de años en funcionamiento para poder volver a la normalidad el uno de septiembre, fecha en la que daría comienzo el nuevo curso.

Y así, se apagaron sus luces…

 **-** **Δ** **-**

Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación en el palacete de los Malfoy a las afueras de Burdeos cuando una lechuza parda de blanco rostro apareció en la lejanía. En un primer momento, creía que sería para su padre, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie sabía nada sobre su paradero. Hacía más de una semana que habían logrado escapar de su cautiverio y -dañando su orgullo- viajar hasta Francia, donde tenían una pequeña residencia a nombre de un familiar de su padre.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, nos descubrirían con facilidad —les había dicho su padre a él y su madre para poco después Aparecerse en Francia.

Para cuando consiguió desgajar aquellos cercanos recuerdos de la realidad, la lechuza ya le picoteaba los dedos con suavidad.

—Maldito pajarraco, ¡fuera!

Pero este ni se inmutó, señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza a una de sus patas, la cual tenía un rollo de pergamino atado.

Sorprendido, desató el cordel que mantenía la carta unida y comenzó a examinarla extrañado. Podría ser cualquier clase de broma y no estaba dispuesto a caer en ninguna de ellas. De hecho, era tan raro que Draco recibiese una carta que miró de nuevo a la lechuza, que le dedicó la misma mirada fría, glacial. «¿Desde cuándo saben estos pájaros entornar los ojos así?» pensó malhumorado asegurándose que no era ninguna carta explosiva de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. Ante esta idea se le vino a la mente la imagen de Fred y su saco mortuorio. Era muy extraño que ante el simple hecho de la muerte de una de las personas a las que más había odiado junto con su hermano -y eso ya era decir demasiado-, no dibujara una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Al fin y al cabo, él había luchado en el bando de aquellos que le habían dado muerte. ¿Por qué no le producía alegría? Aquellas dudas y el revuelo de sensaciones que sentía al recordar aquel número de miradas determinado de Granger le hacían estar en un estado de enfado permanente. Al fin y al cabo, la vida le había puesto en un camino el cual tenía que seguir, y ninguna de aquellas preguntas se encontraba en él. Era inútil preocuparse por cosas sin sentido.

Con parsimonia desenrolló el pergamino. La primera sensación que tuvo al contemplar su contenido fue de pulcritud. La caligrafía, completamente estilizada y ligeramente curva era perfecta. Con el ceño fruncido, el Slytherin comenzó a leer:

" _Señor Serpiente,_

 _A sabiendas de que es usted un fugitivo que ha conseguido burlar a la Justicia -con ayuda- he decidido comunicarme con usted porque considero que el trato que ha recibido de la misma no es el apropiado. Como persona que cree en la bondad humana y en la volatilidad de las ideas, he decidido darle una ligera oportunidad._

 _Le advierto, eso sí, que le odio. Le odio con toda mi alma, pero usted, con esa sonrisa arrogante incluso en los momentos más difíciles -que es donde saca a relucir su altivez y también su cobardía- ha conseguido que, en mi interior, un huracán de extrañas contradicciones me tenga en vilo. Por lo tanto, me odio a mí misma por no poder odiarle a usted todo lo que verdaderamente me gustaría._

 _Me gustaría informarle de que Hogwarts ha sido cerrado debido a los desperfectos ocasionados en la batalla. Por culpa de gente como usted el mundo mágico ahora está en ruina, pero nos recompondremos para vuestro disgusto. Abrirá el uno de septiembre sus puertas de nuevo y los alumnos que deberían haberse graduado este año deberán de cursar de nuevo séptimo porque por culpa de vosotros, mortífagos, hay mucha gente que ha perdido un año o… la vida._

 _Ojalá se muera, atentamente,_

 _8107."_

Draco, con los ojos como platos debido al sorprendente contenido de la carta la tiró. Debía de ser alguna broma porque nadie debería atreverse a hablarle así a él, ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo había acabado así? ¿Por qué la gente le había perdido el respeto? El doloroso recuerdo de aquella horripilante escena en los terrenos de Hogwarts no hacía más que atormentarlo. No sólo por la vergüenza y la deshonra que suponía para él y su familia, si no por el hecho de que la comunidad mágica no parecía tenerle ya ninguna clase de consideración. ¿Acaso lo habían temido por el simple hecho de la existencia del Señor Tenebroso?

Un picotazo de la malhumorada lechuza le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo en tono despectivo.

Entonces el ave señaló con el pico el tintero que tenía encima del escritorio de la lujosa habitación.

—Así que quieres que escriba, ¿eh? Está bien —añadió, dándose cuenta del absurdo que estaba realizando al hablar con un maldito animal.

En un arrebato de furia, escribió en el reverso del pergamino:

" _Que te den"_

Una vez que la lechuza se hubo marchado, el Slytherin cerró la ventana y se tiró en la cama, cansado y malhumorado. No les comentaría aquel suceso a sus padres, pero una cosa si tenía decidida, el año que viene iría a Hogwarts. Lo que no tenía claro, era el cómo, porque, al fin y al cabo, no era más que un prófugo. Sangre limpia, pero prófugo.


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A** : Aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo. Este es algo más paradito porque os estoy reservando un súper capítulo para el Lunes. Aun así, no quería dejaros sin vuestra porción de historia correspondiente para el fin de semana. Disfrutad.

 **Petición y agradecimientos** : Debo de dar las gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia, ya que sois una fuente de inspiración para mi. Al igual agradezco los reviews y os aliento a darle a ese botoncito tan característico de esta pagina para dejar vuestra opinión, que me alienta a escribir más y más. Gracias.

 **Dedicatoria** : Este capitulo va especialmente para **Kelly** . Tu ya sabes el por qué.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV: SALIDA DE SANGRE**

* * *

Era una noche inusualmente fría de finales de mayo cuando en un piso a las afueras de Londres, marcado por el lujo de las enormes edificaciones inmobiliarias, el viejo conserje que medio dormitaba en su garita con el sonido de la radio de fondo, se levantó sobresaltado, irguiéndose sobre el asiento. No sabía si había sido un sueño o una realidad, pero lo cierto es que había visto una sombra cruzar el pasillo a una velocidad pasmosa, pasando justo por delante de la ventana que él vigilaba.

«No puede ser» pensó mientras se volvía a dejar caer en el respaldo de aquella maldita e incómoda silla. «Si hubiera entrado alguien debería de haber escuchado la puerta abrirse.»

Con aquella lógica y fantástica explicación y razonando que todo había sido fruto de su imaginación, Servus Wallace, hombre de unos sesenta años y soltero, volvió a dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, abatido un día más. La artrosis y aquel maldito cáncer lo estaban dejando sin vida, apagándolo poco a poco. Hacia algunos años atrás, después de sufrir un desmayo -provocado según él por el cansancio- sus vecinos -para los que trabajaba- habían insistido en llevarle al hospital. Tras algunas pruebas y algunos enfados, los médicos le dieron la mala noticia: Sufría cáncer de pulmón, con la ventaja de que no estaba avanzado.

El mes posterior a aquella noticia, Servus lo pasó tirado en la cama, sin ganas de vivir, superado por aquel enorme golpe que su existencia había decidido darle. En definitiva, sin ganas de luchar. Durante toda su vida se había dedicado al trabajo, sin haber podido ni tan si quiera tener pareja o formar una familia. Y ahora… cuando apenas le quedaban unos años para jubilarse… aquella terrible noticia.

De nuevo, aquel hombre que llevaba años en un combate incesante contra la enfermedad se levantó sorprendido. Pero esta vez, tenía la certeza de que sí había pasado, ya que se escuchaba un enorme estruendo en el primer piso. Envalentonado, sabedor del poco valor de su experiencia vital, cogió el martillo que siempre tenía detrás de la puerta que daba a la garita y subió las escaleras ayudado de su bastón y con manos temblorosas.

Una vez arriba, tuvo claro de dónde provenía aquel extraño ruido, ya que un potente golpe se escuchó en la puerta del piso B. Como si hubieran chocado contra la misma.

En silencio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó a la vivienda para poder escuchar atentamente. Los sonidos que llegaban hasta sus oídos eran como si alguien estuviese contra la puerta, rozándose, ya que esta crujía irregularmente. Entonces, una voz le heló la sangre:

—Te lo diré por última vez —el tono era amenazante y junto a él, se escuchaban unos gemidos de temor, presumiblemente—, ¿dónde demonios están los Malfoy? ¡Sé que tú tuviste mucho contacto con ellos antes de la guerra!

Otra exclamación de horror.

—No… No lo sé Harvey, ¡no tengo ni idea! ¡Desaparecieron! ¡Después de los Juicios de Hogwarts no se supo nada más! Por favor… —suplicaba la otra voz.

—Mientes, pero como te niegas a colaborar con los que alguna vez fuimos tus compañeros… _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Tras aquella frase, inentendible para un muggle como Servus Wallace, se escuchó un golpe sordo. Con horror, el conserje observó como el picaporte de la puerta se movía para posteriormente observar cómo se abría.

Lo último que el pobre y enfermo Servus Wallace vio en su vida, fue la sonrisa de un hombre con la cara llena de cicatrices y un resplandor verde.

 **-** **Δ** **-**

Los ojos de Hermione Granger se clavaron en los del Slytherin, que acarició la cintura de la chica de forma delicada para separarse después de un cálido y largo beso. Algo impropio en él, de hecho. Ya que este, habituado a todo tipo de situaciones, pensaba que cuando el sexo se hacía bien, siempre era sucio.

Con delicadeza, comenzó a retirar los rizados cabellos del rostro de la leona para volver a besarla mientras que, con decididas manos, comenzaba a desnudarla, sin ofrecer su contraria resistencia alguna, cegada por los besos de aquel al que un día tanto había odiado.

A una distancia muy corta, el mago observó con sorpresa los pechos de la chica, los cuales se rozaban por su tronco desnudo. A diferencia de los de Parkinson, turgentes y pequeños, estos irradiaban madurez con su forma redondeada y su gran tamaño -tamaño que por otro lado era disimulado por los jerséis que usaba la Gryyfindor-. Draco, cegado por la pasión del momento decidió agarrar el pecho derecho de la leona con delicadeza para llevarse el pezón a la boca, masajeándolo con gran tacto para deleite de su acompañante.

La leona se dejó caer en la cama con dosel de una de las tantas habitaciones de Hogwarts, mientras que con ayuda de sus piernas -las cuales se iban separando de forma progresiva dejando a la vista su más preciada intimidad- atrapaba a un Draco Malfoy desnudo y erecto. El simple roce de la pasión femenina y de la rudeza del sexo masculino provocó los deleites del mago, que podía sentir perfectamente la humedad de la Gryffindor en su entrepierna. Tras el ritual de besos y caricias que elevó aún más si cabía el tono de la escena, decidió mover hacia delante sus caderas, muy poco a poco, sintiendo en armonía con la bruja, como se introducía en su interior.

En un primer momento, el compás de sus embestidas fue lento, provocando que todos y cada uno de los músculos de Granger se tensaran al notar su miembro, erecto entrar en ella sin velocidad, pero con inusitada fuerza. El ritmo de la escena cambió radicalmente tras un punto de inflexión en el que el Slytherin le introdujo su sexo de sopetón, haciendo que la joven soltase un gemido de dolor y placer. En ese momento, al escuchar aquel sonido escaparse de entre los labios de su acompañante, el movimiento de sus caderas se hizo cada vez más intenso.

Hermione, en un movimiento triunfal, se separó del joven para dejar caer sobre la cama usando como apoyo sus rodillas y sus manos. Draco, extasiado al ver la posición que su amante había adoptado, la agarró de las caderas para introducir su miembro -con ayuda de su mano derecha- una última vez en el interior de la Gryffindor, que volvió a suspirar de satisfacción. Los últimos minutos de su encuentro triunfal estuvieron marcados por la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas del Slytherin.

—Draco…—gimoteaba Hermione mientras era ferozmente acometida. —Un… un poco más…

El mago, en pleno clímax pudo observar como los pies descalzos de la leona se encogían en señal de placer. Esto, unido a observar como sus nalgas chocaban con su pelvis, provocó que terminara por completo en el interior de Granger, que rendida y con las piernas temblorosas se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón.

En ese mismo instante, el chico se despertó sobresaltado y observó el techo de su habitación de Burdeos. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo tenía pensamientos cómo aquel en los que se veía a sí mismo tirándose a Granger? Repugnado ante la simple idea, pero con un pellizco cogido en el estómago se dio la vuelta. El Slytherin se sorprendió más aún cuando al recostarse sobre su lado derecho notó que entre sus piernas, una erección prominente le tensaba la tela de los pantalones del pijama. Sentía repugnancia de sí mismo. Aquellas cosas no eran propias de él, ¿lo habría hechizado aquella maldita Gryffindor? ¿O tal vez le había dado alguna poción? Si, ¡seguro que sí! No era posible que tuviera aquellos sueños asquerosos y aquel maldito pellizco en la barriga. Por supuesto, los haría desaparecer.

Era horrible y despreciable que un miembro de la estirpe de los Malfoy hubiera tenido un sueño como aquel. En aquel momento, el mago se odiaba profundamente. Nunca jamás, un componente de su honorable familia había yacido con una sangre sucia, y él, por supuesto, no sería el primero. Aunque en lo más profundo de su ser, supiera que le costaría olvidar el sabor somnoliento de aquellos labios en un sueño que, a lo largo de aquel año, se repetiría más de una vez […].

El verano llegó a Burdeos antes de lo esperado. En Francia, la temperatura parecía ser algo más alta que en Gran Bretaña, donde a principios de junio aún se solían utilizar mangas de camisa. Por lo que aquella mañana de principios del sexto mes del año, Draco se levantó empapado en sudor y con la boca reseca.

Puesto en marcha su particular ritual mañanero, se levantó y se quedó sentado en el borde de su cama durante unos segundos pensando aún en el sueño que había tenido aquella misma noche.

—Otra vez no…—musitó enfadado consigo mismo al notar como su miembro crecía con vigorosidad ante el recuerdo de aquel sueño desastroso. —Bájate, vamos… ¡Maldita sea!

Pero después de varios minutos de infructuosas órdenes, aquel bulto no cesaba, por lo que decidió levantarse y quitarse la ropa interior para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño. Antes, decidió acercarse a la mesita de noche para abrir el primer cajón del que sacó ropa interior limpia. Justo en ese momento escuchó el picaporte de su puerta moverse para que esta se abriera, dejando paso al rostro de su madre, particularmente sonriente aquella mañana.

—Draco, los elfos ya han servido el desayuno —le dijo Narcissa Malfoy que en ese momento miraba por la ventana, sin sospechar el aparatoso estado de la entrepierna de su hijo.

El Slytherin aprovechó la distracción de su madre que ya comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, para darse la vuelta. Pero al girar sobre sí mismo con suma velocidad y sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de la lámpara que se encontraba encima de la mesita de noche, la derribó con su extremidad, que no bajaba.

El mago intentó reaccionar a tiempo alargando su mano, que tan solo la rozó.

El estrépito que ocasionó el cristal del objeto de decoración al romperse provocó que su madre abriera de nuevo la puerta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó a su hijo mientras este abría la boca para hablar. —¡Draco! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Tápate, tápate! ¡Asqueroso!

Su madre, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y la vergüenza se tapó los ojos con la mano derecha mientras que se marchaba.

—Llamaré a los elfos para que recojan esto —susurró con un hilo de voz.

La señora Malfoy cerró la puerta con fuerza murmurando para sus adentros mientras que su hijo aún se encontraba en la misma posición, desnudo, con los brazos extendidos y con las piernas semiflexionadas en un intento por evitar aquel desastre.

Justo entonces entraron dos elfos domésticos a los que Draco no tenía ningún aprecio por supuesto. Con gran diligencia comenzaron a recogerlo todo. Por desgracia uno de ellos se quedó sorprendido al ver a su amo desnudo y con aquella cosa entre las piernas. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y la mandíbula se le desencajó ligeramente.

—¿Qué miras, estúpido elfo? ¡Fuera de aquí! —masculló irritado para después coger una toalla de la cómoda.

—Maldita Granger —dijo con desprecio mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta con el pestillo. —Incluso a kilómetros me das problemas —esto último lo afirmó mientras se miraba al espejo, observando su cuerpo de complexión atlética, marcado por el bulto que comenzaba a tirar de la piel de su pelvis.

La ducha de aquel día fue especialmente larga, ya que ante la imposibilidad de bajar aquella " _cosa_ " de una manera mental, tuvo que recurrir al método "manual". Al principio comenzó de una manera suave, sosegada. Mientras las gotas de agua comenzaban a mojarle el cabello y a recorrer todo su cuerpo en forma de pequeños hilos, aumentó el ritmo, friccionando de arriba abajo. No tardó mucho en alcanzar el clímax. Con las gotas de sudor mezcladas con el agua templada, los espasmos de placer comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

—Granger…

Y terminó.

Pero cuando el semen manchaba sus manos se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. «No puede ser» pensó mientras observaba como el agua endurecía el espeso líquido. «¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Draco?» Lleno de rabia golpeó el cristal de la ducha. De nuevo, aquella sensación bífida de repugnancia y nervios le recorrió el cuerpo.

Completamente asqueado salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse, sumiéndose en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le había pasado? Había estado recordando la última noche que había pasado con Parkinson en Hogwarts antes de la maldita Batalla cuando de repente se había sorprendido a si mismo pensando en el sueño que había tenido, pero lo peor es que su cuerpo, de manera involuntaria -o eso excusaba él- había decidido seguir ante aquella repugnante escena.

—Están cayendo muchos _muggles_ en estos últimos días, hijo —le dijo su padre mientras bebía un sorbo de café y le invitaba a sentarse a la mesa junto con su madre, que lo miró un tanto avergonzada. —Es un día feliz para nosotros, nuestros compañeros aún luchan por la causa.

Malfoy le pegó un bocado a su tostada y se echó café de la jarra que había en el centro de la mesa.

—Y nosotros aquí encerrados…

—Por nuestra seguridad —terció su padre clavando sus ojos en los de su hijo, grises y fríos.

—Otros se juegan la vida para que la causa siga con vida.

—Nosotros no fuimos elegidos para mancharnos las manos de sangre, ¡idiota! —le contestó el señor Malfoy con furia dejando caer la taza de café en la mesa con fuerza.

Un elfo, presto, recogió las gotas que se habían derramado.

—Claro… Por eso todos piensan que somos unos traidores… —afirmó Draco.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta del palacete. El Slytherin completamente extrañado -pues tenía entendido que nadie sabía sobre su paradero- miró a su madre que le sonrió, pareciendo haber olvidado el espectáculo de hacía unos minutos.

—He llamado a tu tío y tu primo —dijo su padre. —Nos traen noticias.

Su tío Fréderic y su primo Auguste Lombard eran antiguos miembros de la familia Malfoy que perdieron dicho apellido como su primero hacía tres generaciones. De hecho, eran dos de los pocos familiares que quedaban de su estirpe familiar francesa. Aunque no eran tío y primo propiamente dichos, pues pertenecían a una generación más a la izquierda del árbol genealógico, su padre, Lucius, siempre los había tratado muy bien ya que su tío ocupaba un puesto importante en el Ministerio de Magia francés.

— _Pog_ Dios Lucius, ¡cuánto tiempo! —dijo un hombre gordo y bajito con un bigote poblado y con un puro entre los labios.

—Me alegro de verte Fréderic —dijo el señor Malfoy con una sonrisa hipócrita.

—Pasa Auguste, ¿te acuerdas de Draco? —dijo su madre dirigiéndose a un chico de la misma edad que el Slytherin de rostro fino y cabellos castaños rizados.

— _Pgimo, me aleggga vegte —_ le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

El mago se la estrechó con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre para después observar como padre e hijo se sentaban en la mesa. Fréderic sacó entonces de entre los pliegues de su chaqueta un bulto formado por tres o cuatro cartas.

—He conseguido _integceptag_ algunas _cagtas_ —le indicó este a Lucius tendiéndoselas.

—Las leeré después, ahora pasemos a lo interesante, ¿nuevas noticias? —preguntó su padre dejando a su lado el montón de sobres.

—Los _mogtifagos_ se han disuelto del todo. Tan solo hay algunos que buscan ajustes de cuentas —le contestó.

La reunión duró dos largas horas en las que Draco tuvo que reírse de los absurdos comentarios de sus afrancesados parientes. Lo que no le quedó muy claro después de todo era si sabían que ellos habían estado bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

Una vez que los dos visitantes se hubieron levantado de sus asientos, los acompañaron a la salida.

— _Dgaco,_ unosamigos _y_ yo _saldgemos_ estanoche _a_ unadiscotecadelaciudad _, podgias venig—_ le dijo su primo Auguste con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Al Slytherin no le pareció mala idea ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin disfrutar. Los acontecimientos del último año le habían dejado exhausto. No recordaba cual había sido la última vez en la que se había tomado una copa.

—De acuerdo —dijo.

—Me paso _pog_ ti a las diez.

Dicho esto, Fréderic y Auguste se Desaparecieron al salir del palacete. Que complicado era ser agradable, pensó Draco con una sonrisa pérfida dibujada en el rostro. Aquella noche sería una gran noche, aunque tuviera que soportar a un par de franceses.

—¿Vas a abrir las cartas? —oyó que le decía su madre al señor Malfoy.

—Ahora mismo —contestó este mientras cogía un abrecartas de encima que un elfo le proporcionó diligentemente.

La mayoría fuera del Ministerio, así que el Slytherin no prestó demasiada atención. Muchas le solicitaban cordialmente que si estaban en Malfoy Manor se entregaran. Lo cual era bastante absurdo pues sí habían huido de Hogwarts, no tenía mucho sentido.

—Oh… Por Dios Lucius —escuchó exclamar a su madre.

Sorprendido por aquella exclamación de extraño tono miró a los ojos a su madre y estos le transmitieron inseguridad. Entonces Draco observó el contenido de la carta que su padre había dejado encima de la mesa.

" _Moriréis, traídores"_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del mago mientras releía aquella frase. No era la caligrafía pulcra y estilizada que protagonizaba la carta que había recibido.

—Es normal —dijo su padre. —Tras la Primera Guerra también nos llegaron amenazas como esta. Por supuesto, no hay que hacerles caso. Tan solo aumentaremos las medidas de seguridad del palacete.

Pero, aun así, mientras observaba como su padre y su madre horas después conjuraban sendos hechizos de férrea protección, el Slytherin no se sentía seguro. Además, la ira y la raba le habían arrebatado cualquier sentimiento. ¿Quién se atrevía a amenazar a los Malfoy de aquella manera?

Cada vez tenía más clara una cosa: El uno de Septiembre iría a Hogwarts, y por suerte, ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

 **-Δ-**

A las diez en punto, tal y como suprimo le había dicho, se encontraron saliendo de la pequeña mansión para aparecerse en una pequeña plaza del centro de Burdeos. Auguste había quedado allí con un grupo de unos ocho amigos con los que irían a un selecto club. Todos eran gente de bien, por lo que ninguno estaba interesado en discotecas llenas de muggles, en las que tuvieran que apretujarse.

Lo que nunca se imaginó Draco era que aquella noche conocería a la segunda mujer que para bien o para mal fue importante en su vida.

—Y esta es Astoria Greengrass.

Draco le estrechó la mano, completamente obnubilado por la presencia de una chica como aquella en el grupo de amigos de Auguste. Tenía los ojos de un color claro, intenso e iba vestida de una manera elegante. Sus labios, finos como el papel, pero rojos como una manzana recién extraída del campo se curvaron en una bonita sonrisa. Su mirada, penetrante, cruzó la del Slytherin con determinación.

—Encantada —le dijo en un perfeco inglés.

—No sabía que fueras francesa, Astoria —se dirigió a ella de una manera cortés.

De hecho, Draco la conocía pues la joven había estado en Slytherin durante sus años como estudiante, aunque no sabía mucho más de ella.

El tacto de la fría piel de la chica devolvió a la realidad al mago. El pelo rizado de Astoria llegó a recordarle en cierta medida a los bucles de Granger, aquella asquerosa sangre sucia.

«No está nada mal, Draco concéntrate» pensó para sus adentros mientras todos se dirigían al _"Le poisson noyé"._

Aquella noche estuvo marcada para Draco por las sonrisas que la francesa Greengrass le dirigía constantemente. En un par de ocasiones, las manos de la chica fueron a parar a las piernas del Slytherin en gestos que parecían ser involuntarios.

—Le gustas —le dijo su primo cuando ya llevaban un par de copas de más en la puerta de los servicios.

—¿A quién?

—A Astoria, por supuesto —le contestó con una sonrisa mientras le daba un codazo que Draco aceptó de muy mala gana con una sonrisa sumamente forzada. ¿Quién se había creído aquel franchute para dirigirse a él con aquellas confianzas?

Cuando salieron después de muchas horas de alcohol y risas en un reservado, todo estaba tan claro que el mago notó a una decidida Astoria agarrarse a su brazo.

—¿Me llevarás a casa?

Este miró en dirección a su primo que tambaleándose por el efecto del alcohol le asintió con la cabeza, en silencio.

—Claro, pero antes pasaremos por la mía.

Y pasaron.

De lo que no se dio cuenta el joven fue de los ojos que lo miraban desde los arbustos de la entrada de su casa y de la carta que había en el rellanado cerca de la puerta de entrada. Algo que después pagaría muy caro...

Si algo caracterizaba al joven Draco Malfoy era la capacidad que tenía para seducir. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del palacete, la chica ya iba descalza y sin sujetador. Por supuesto, aunque no sintiera nada por ella, sí que existía una enorme atracción y tensión sensual que el chico decidió resolver. Aquella noche, el Slytherin expulsó mediante fuertes embestidas toda la tensión de aquel último año.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto, la joven, decidida al cien por cien se agachó para quitarle los pantalones. Pasados los preliminares con nota, el mago decidió que la tontería ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Te vas a enterar —susurró mientras la obligaba a ponerse de espaldas a el sobre la cama. — _Muffiato_ —conjuró para insonorizar la habitación.

En ese momento, los pelos rizados sobre la blanca tez de la francesa hicieron que el mago recordará a Granger. «Otra vez no» pensó.

En cuanto le introdujo su miembro, Astorga tensó los músculos de su cuerpo. Fue bestial, completamente feroz. Draco, agarrado a las caderas de su amante la golpeó tan fuerte que el choque de su pelvis contra las nalgas de la chica era más ruidoso que los potentes gemidos de esta. La reventó por completo. Pero lo peor de todo fue que durante aquellos movimientos de cadera, la mente del Slytherin le había llevado de nuevo al sueño de la noche anterior. Granger… No podía olvidarla.

 **-Δ-**

Con Astoria Greengrass sobre su pecho, después de que esta se hubiera limpiado todo lo que él había soltado en su interior, se durmieron profundamente.

Pero el sueño del mago no duró demasiado, ya que cuando abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, ahogando un grito de terror observó a la misma lechuza parda de pico blanco en su ventana. Tenía un pergamino en su pata. Cuando lo desenrolló, en completo silencio, se dio cuenta de que era la misma caligrafía que la otra vez.

" _Señor Serpiente._

 _Mientras usted seguramente se esté tirando a alguna que otra francesa, en el mundo mágico que usted ha ayudado a destruir por completo, muchos nos dedicamos a la reconstrucción de este. Hay muchas familias que están completamente destrozadas por culpa tuya._

 _No sé si asistirás a Hogwarts, pero deberías, ya que si no perderás la posibilidad de graduarte. Pero claro, no podrás venir con tu apariencia. ¿Tienes algún plan trazado?_

 _¿Sabes, DM? Esto es tan extraño… Te juro que te odio con toda mi alma, pero al ver tu recuerdo tan claro en mi mente no puedo evitar echarte de menos. Eres una tormenta en lo que antes era un mar calmado. Están desapareciendo muchos mortífagos, ten cuidado, me molestaría que te pasara algo._

 _Te odio,_

 _201251216122116416."_

Draco cogió una pluma y la mojó en tinta, pero esta vez visiblemente menos enfadado y casi sonriente.

" _Si tanto me odias, ¿por qué no dejas de escribirme? Y si, tengo un plan."_

Cuando hubo entregado la carta a la lechuza miró a Astoria, que cuando el Slytherin se tumbó en la cama sonrió, perdiéndose en las profundidades de las sábanas, denuevo.


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V: UN PLAN, EL CUMPLIMIENTO DEL OBJETIVO Y PROBLEMAS NADA MÁS EMPEZAR**

* * *

A partir de aquella noche de finales de junio, Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass decidieron empezar a conocerse de una manera menos superficial de lo que se habían conocido aquella vez. Aunque era cierto que el Slytherin la había utilizado para descargar su frustración, la joven -perteneciente a su misma casa en Hogwarts- consiguió ganárselo a él y a su familia en cuestión de días.

—Es una chica muy elegante, hijo —le había dicho su madre con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro cuando Astoria se marchó del palacete una tarde de mediados de mes.

Este había afirmado en silencio al piropo de su madre. Sabía que la serpiente era un buen partido. Además de venir de una buena familia, de ser sangre pura, de pertenecer a Slytherin y de ser buena en la cama, era inteligente. Inteligente porque desde el primer momento había obtenido la confianza del mago, cosa que muy pocas personas habían conseguido tener alguna vez.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar mañana? Se la presentaremos a tu padre.

El mago miró a su madre extrañado, mientras esta le dedicaba una fraternal sonrisa.

—No es mi novia.

—Pues ya estás en la edad, Draco. Además, tal y cómo están las cosas no sabemos lo que nos puede deparar el futuro.

Aquello si era cierto. Durante los últimos días, las amenazas de muerte se habían sucedido una y otra vez. Cada vez, las palabras utilizadas eran más fuertes, más duras. La última vez que su tío Fréderic había logrado interceptar algunas de las cartas que iban dirigidas a Malfoy Manor, el joven se había levantado de la mesa completamente enfadado y había decidido desahogarse con el primer elfo doméstico que había encontrado. Este, con diligencia, había actuado como el saco de boxeo que se le había ordenado ser. Sin saber quién era capaz de escribir a su familia cartas como aquella, el joven acabó propinando una serie de golpes al elfo, que, cuando hubo terminado, se retiró tambaleándose.

—Está bien, le diré que venga a cenar esta noche —le contestó a su madre saliendo de aquel pequeño trance mientras se miraba los nudillos, ligeramente inflamados por aquella escena ocurrida hacía un par de días.

Aquella tarde, como la mayoría de las tardes de junio fue calurosa, pesada y lenta. Tras darse una buena comilona -cosa extraña en Draco pues este no era dado a tomar grandes cantidades-, el Slytherin decidió subir a su habitación para tumbarse un rato en su cama, decidiendo mandar antes una lechuza a Astoria para informarle de la cena de aquella noche.

Tras desvestirse, el joven se tumbó, y con la mirada perdida recordó aquella extraña profecía que le había hecho Ducit el día de su huida. "Te quedarás solo" le había dicho con gesto serio. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en Burdeos, entre amenazas, salidas y Astoria, no había tenido tiempo de detenerse a meditar sobre la misma. Aunque no conociera demasiado las costumbres de los centauros, el Slytherin tenía la inusual certeza de que aquella criatura no le había mentido. ¿Pero por qué iba a quedarse solo? Aunque a lo largo de su vida hubiera estado rodeado de gente, él ya había sentido la soledad en sus propias carnes. Él, le había dedicado tantas palabras a aquella vieja amiga que se podría afirmar que eran de amor. Lo único que tenía eran sus padres. ¿Acaso iba a quedarse sin ellos? Sumido en estas reflexiones bajo el abrazo de un calor bochornoso, se sumergió en el maravilloso país de los sueños…

Cuando abrió los ojos, la noche había comenzado a subir a la Luna a su trono silencioso. Al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que tenía el tiempo justo para prepararse y bajar a cenar. Se ducho y se preparó en menos de media hora. Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras llamaron a la puerta. Como acertadamente había supuesto, cuando uno de los elfos domésticos abrió, dio paso a Astoria, la cual llevaba un vestido en tono verdoso con unos tacones finos y elegantes. Simplemente espectacular. Con aquella sonrisa tan característica suya y penetrando a Draco con la mirada, la chica cruzó el umbral. El Slytherin, intentando mantener la compostura, se dirigió hacia la invitada para guiarla hacia el comedor, el cual, los elfos se habían encargado de engalanar.

—Vienes preciosa, Astoria —le dijo con galantería.

Por unos instantes, su compañera de casa consiguió que la mente del joven se evadiera de todos sus problemas, de las amenazas, e incluso de Granger.

—Que elegante querida —la saludó la señora Malfoy mientras le ordenaba con la mirada a uno de los elfos que rellenara las copas de su hijo y su acompañante.

Esta sonrió amablemente, desenvolviéndose en aquella situación como pez en el agua.

—Lucius estará al llegar.

Y, de hecho, al terminar de decir la frase, una voz proveniente de las escaleras cruzo la estancia llegando hasta el Gran Comedor.

—Astoria Greengraas —dijo su padre con el porte de antaño—, que elegante.

El señor Malfoy besó con delicadeza la mano de la chica y les indicó que se sentasen alrededor de la enorme mesa ovalada. La Slytherin se ruborizó ligeramente ante aquel gesto de caballerosidad. Draco, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco. Su padre siempre había sido igual con cualquier mujer. Al igual que su vástago, aprovechaba cualquier situación para deslumbrarlas. Padre e hijo habían sido cortados por la misma tijera. De hecho, este último siempre había sabido los escarceos sexuales de su padre. En la comunidad mágica siempre había sido una realidad el ver a Lucius Malfoy acompañado por señoritas a las que multiplicaba en edad.

—Bueno, cuéntanos Astoria, ¿de dónde proviene tu familia? —preguntó este después de saborear un poco del vino que había en su copa.

—De finales del siglo XVIII —contestó la joven con un deje de orgullo en su voz, llevando siempre su sonrisa por bandera. —Mi antepasado, Antón Greengrass, fue uno de los burgueses que firmó el "Manifiesto de la pelota".

—¿Revolución francesa? —preguntó la señora Malfoy.

—Si —afirmó.

La velada transcurrió de la manera más aburrida posible. Como era habitual en reuniones como aquella, la elegancia y el saber estar tenían que brillar hasta tal punto que el pasarlo bien quedaba relegado a un segundo plano.

No fue hasta que la madre de Draco decidió que se irían a dormir cuando este no empezó a disfrutar un poco de aquella situación.

Aunque hacía algunos días, la Slytherin había realizado con él todo tipo de fantasías, ahora, de manera recatada lo miraba desde la lejanía. Por suerte para el mago, esa manera de estar duró en la chica un par de copas más. Como era de esperar, un nuevo _Muffiato_ en la puerta de su dormitorio y la pareja -o al menos así los denominaría después Astoria- se entregó de nuevo a la suciedad y el descaro.

—¿Irás a Hogwarts este año? —-le dijo la morena con la cabeza dejada caer en su pecho.

La intención de Draco era ir, por supuesto. El único problema es que era un fugitivo con todos el Ministerio tras él y su familia. Un problema al que todavía no se había atrevido a enfrentarse, tal vez por miedo a fracasar en la búsqueda de una solución.

—La verdad es que aún no lo sé —mintió.

Astoria le sonrió y un silencio incómodo se hizo dueño y señor de la situación hasta que esta último abrió la boca para hablar.

—Draco, sé que estáis aquí porque el Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña os busca —afirmó en tono solemne. —Aquí, en Francia, vuestra guerra también ha sido muy comentada y no olvides que yo he estado en Hogwarts todos estos años. Yo, que te he observado siempre, te he visto venir desde hace tiempo.

EL Slytherin, en silencio, bajo su mirada y buscó la de la chica, que para su sorpresa le sonreía complacida por haber provocado aquel sentimiento de asombro.

—Al fin y al cabo, yo también he sido educada en un ambiente de puristas de la sangre y aunque decidí no tomar partido, no me importa el pasado que puedas haber tenido —continuó. —También se comenta en la prensa francesa la injusticia que se cometió con vosotros en los Juicios de Hogwarts, y nosotros, los Greengrass estamos plenamente a favor de vuestra huida. Pero no debes de dejar este año el Castillo Draco, tal vez sea la última oportunidad para demostrar que los Malfoy merecéis un juicio justo.

La mirada de Astoria irradiaba valentía y ambición. El Slytherin, jamás se habría dado cuenta del temperamento de la joven de no haber sido por aquellas palabras.

—Pero no puedo presentarme allí como si nada —le contestó este contrariado.

—Yo no he dicho que tú precisamente te presentes allí —afirmó su interlocutora con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios. —Mi padre que trabaja en Cooperación Mágica Internacional me ha dicho que Hogwarts siempre ha tenido un convenio de intercambio de alumnos con Beauxbatons. Tal vez esa sea la única solución.

—Pero yo no soy de ese colegio precisamente.

—Pero tu primo sí.

Draco alzó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando lo que él estaba pensando? Era bastante arriesgado… ¿Sería aquella chica la remitente de las dos misteriosas cartas que le habían llegado? No, imposible…

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó el Slytherin intrigado.

—Que te hagas pasar por tu primo.

Como se temía, las suposiciones de Draco eran completamente ciertas.

—¿Poción Multijugos?

—Exacto —contestó Astoria pletórica.

—Pero no podremos estar en dos sitios a la vez.

—Por supuesto, tan solo tenemos que quitarlo de en medio un par de meses y hacerle creer a tu tío que su hijo está en Hogwarts.

El plan -que iba cobrando forma en la mente de Draco-, era poco menos que tentador. La simple idea de asistir a Hogwarts aquel año y poder reclamar un juicio justo para su familia era lo que le daba fuerza para seguir adelante con todo aquello.

—¿Cómo lo mantendremos "ocupado" todo el año? —inquirió el mago.

—Con la ayuda de mis dos elfos domésticos. Lo ocultaremos en una pequeña cabaña que conozco y embrujaremos el lugar. Una vez aturdido, lo llevamos allí y que ellos se encarguen de darle una poción "matavidas" que mantiene profundamente dormido al que la toma.

—Es tentador…

—Si quieres ir a Hogwarts, es la única opción.

 **-Δ-**

 **-** _Desmaius—_ conjuró Astoria en dirección a Auguste que se encontraba justo en la salida de un pub de Burdeos.

Draco, con rapidez, se Apareció junto con el cuerpo de su primo en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad propiedad de la familia Greengrass. Tras él, llego la serpiente.

—Lo ataremos aquí dentro en una silla y los elfos le darán la poción cada doce horas. Eso lo mantendrá en estado de inconsciencia hasta que nosotros volvamos…

Todo fue muy rápido…

 **-Δ-**

La coartada era perfecta. El falso Auguste se dirigió junto con Astoria a uno de los compartimentos de los últimos vagones del expreso de Hogwarts. En los pliegues de su túnica, Malfoy -lo denominaremos así a partir de ahora, aunque los demás se refieran a él como Auguste-, guardaba cuatro petacas repletas de poción multijugos más un pequeño baúl que viajaba en el interior de otro más grande, que contenía poción para todo un año.

Lo único a lo que Draco había temido era a los dementores. No por el hecho de aquella sensación de infelicidad, sino porque ellos eran capaces de reconocer a cualquier humano, aunque se ocultase con máscara o con magia. Por suerte para el Slytherin, escuchó una conversación en la que se afirmaba que el nuevo Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt había desterrado a aquellas criaturas por haber luchado junto al Señor Tenebroso en la guerra.

—Perfecto —le dijo Astoria con una sonrisa de complicidad cogida de su brazo.

Mientras avanzaban a lo largo del tren hacia el compartimento, Draco notaba como muchas de las miradas iban dirigidas a él, ya que era la novedad. Ese sentimiento de protagonismo le hizo sentirse reconfortado.

—¿Quién es ese?

—¡Que guapo es! —oyó que decían algunas chicas de cursos inferiores mientras que la Slytherin y él se sentaban en el tan ansiado, compartimento vacío.

—Parece que tu primo es bastante atractivo —le dijo Astoria en un susurro a su acompañante —, pero yo prefiero a mi Draco —esto último lo dijo tan bajito que el mago apenas pudo enterarse.

La sensación de estar de nuevo montado en el tren, con una túnica que no era la de Hogwarts, si no la de la institución francesa, aquel aroma… La nostalgia -un sentimiento abandonado por parte de Draco- volvió ante aquellas evocaciones. Los últimos años no había podido disfrutar del paisaje, de las vistas… Aquel año si lo haría.

Justo cuando el tren daba su último aviso antes de partir, el joven escuchó un murmullo de admiración. En un primer momento no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de cuál era el motivo de aquella agitación. Como no… Potter y sus amigos habían aparecido a toda prisa en el mítico andén provocando una serie de estúpidas exclamaciones.

Draco se hundió en el sillón, enfurruñado. Aunque Harry Potter hubiese alegado algunas palabras en favor del mago en los Juicios de Hogwarts, aquello no significaba que de repente le hubiera empezado a caer bien. Aquel sentimiento de pérdida de protagonismo dejó paso a una sensación de desasosiego cuando vio a Granger. La chica -con la que había soñado infinidad de veces aquel verano- ni si quiera se dio cuenta de su presencia. Charlaba animadamente con Ginny Weasley mientras señalaba a todos sitios y saludaba a sus conocidos. Aquel viejo dragón que desde mayo dormitaba en su interior rugió más fuerte que nunca al observar la sonrisa de la Gryffindor. ¿Por qué? Se volvió a preguntar por enésima vez mientras observaba como el trío de oro y toda aquella marabunta de fans se montaba en el tren.

Pero lo peor no fue aquella sensación producida por Granger, si no que el trío de oro apareció junto con la menor de los Weasley ante la puerta de su compartimento.

—Perdonad, pero, ¿está ocupado? —dijo Potter con su estúpida voz.

Astoria negó con vehemencia y les ofreció que se sentasen. Ron, Ginny y Harry se sentaron en frente de la Slytherin y el camuflado Malfoy -por suerte nadie había sospechado de su verdadera identidad-, Hermione, tuvo que sentarse al lado del supuesto nuevo chico francés.

—¿Vienes de Beauxbatons? —dijo la Gryffindor con una amable sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

«Por supuesto que no, asquerosa sangre sucia» pensó Draco mientras se perdía en los ojos color café de su interlocutora.

—Eh… Si, del programa de intercambio —contestó este con una sonrisa forzada mientras le tendía una mano, en un gesto totalmente hipócrita e impensable en él.

—Oh genial, hablas inglés perfectamente ¿no? ¡No se nota tu acento! —le dijo la leona.

«Si supieras quien soy, Granger…» dijo el chico para sus adentros mientras sentía la cálida piel de la mano derecha de la joven apretar la suya. Después se tendría que lavar la mano con poción anti-microbios. Pero aquel pensamiento solo era una excusa. Solo era una contestación automática, lo que él hubiera dicho, aunque en ese momento, la sensación de tocarla, el roce con ella le hacía inmensamente dichoso. ¿Pero qué diantres estaba diciendo? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba cosas como aquella?

En el momento de la presentación, Draco pudo observar como Ginny Weasley cruzaba una mirada de complicidad y sorpresa con Potter.

—Auguste Lombard y ella es Astoria Greengrass, supongo que si la conoceréis.

—Hermione Granger —dijo la chica en tono divertido. —Estos son Ron y Ginny Weasley, y Harry Potter.

Los cuatro esperaron una exclamación de asombro del francés, pero el mago tan solo afirmó con la cabeza sonriente, ignorando -con toda la intención del mundo- el hecho de que tenía ante él a la persona que había hecho desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso.

Ante esto, todos se miraron extrañados mientras Draco sufría internamente por no agarrar del cuello a aquel sucio traidor a la sangre y hacerle morder el polvo.

¿Le tenía el destino guardados muchos más momentos como aquel? Para no delatar su verdadera identidad -que por otro lado, si hubiera sido el mismo hubiese salido a la luz con presteza-, el Slytherin tuvo que sacar de lo más profundo de sí unos modales elegantes y refinados.

A mitad de camino, Astoria cayó completamente rendida, al igual que Ron, Ginny y Harry.

—¿Estarás aquí todo el año? —le preguntó Hermione levantando la vista de un pesado libro de pociones de nivel avanzado.

—Esa es mi intención —afirmó el falso francés.

Después de todo, una conversación con Granger en un estado de paz no era tan malo. A medida que se sumían en una interesante conversación sobre pociones -de las cuales el mago entendía bastante-, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de la chica lo atrapaban, le hacían sentirse cómodo. Era como si los demás ocupantes del compartimento se hubieran desvanecido. Además, la Gryffindor parecía estar igual de a gusto, ya que no paraba de reírse y hablar.

«No puedes olvidar que es una sangre sucia, Draco » se decía así mismo mientras contestaba un par de preguntas en francés de la chica.

—Tienes un acento francés raro —terció la bruja sonriéndole.

—Oh… Será porque he viajado mucho —se excusó rápidamente.

—Seguro que te hospedarás en la sala común de Ravenclaw —añadió—, creo recordar que en el Torneo de los Tres Magos anterior los de tu escuela hicieron muchas migas con ellos.

El Slytherin estuvo tentado de decirle -con el sonido ambiente de los ronquidos de Weasley-, que prefería dormir en las mullidas camas de las mazmorras de su verdadera casa. Pero por supuesto, después de haber trazado el plan y haberlo llevado a cabo, no dejaría que su orgullo lo chafara todo. El mago se sorprendió teniendo pensamientos como aquel. A decir verdad, pocas veces se había tragado su orgullo, y por supuesto, delante de apestosos Gryffindors.

—Puede ser —contestó—, la verdad es que no me importa el sitio.

Hermione le sonrió divertida. Pero justo en ese momento el tren paró por completo. Los vagones se sacudieron violentamente, haciendo que la leona acabará encima de Draco, el cual se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Los gritos de terror fueron un eco a lo largo de todo el expreso.

Este último sintió el peso de su interlocutora, que lo aprisionó contra el sillón. Pudo notar perfectamente el apretado trasero de la chica contra su sexo, que hambriento, reaccionó. Haciendo que el rostro del usurpado francés se volviera completamente rojo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos. —Hermione, ¿qué haces? —inquirió sorprendido al ver a la que era su novia en lo alto del francés.

Esta, completamente avergonzada se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y le dedicó una mirada feroz al pelirrojo.

—El tren ha parado en seco, todos nos hemos movido —contestó mordaz.

Tras esto, miró con delicadeza a Draco que miraba a Astoria sorprendido ya que la misma ni si quiera había abierto los ojos y le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? Disculpa, no era mi intención…

—Eh… ¡Oh, no! No te preocupes, estoy bien —dijo poniéndose la túnica celeste de la escuela francesa entre las piernas para disimular el crecimiento de una de sus extremidades.

En ese momento, Potter se levantó con gesto serio y avanzó hacia la puerta del compartimento.

—Iré a ver qué ha pasado.

«Como no… Potter tiene que cuidar su esfera de protagonismo» pensó el Slytherin mientras lo veía salir con la varita en la mano derecha.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el tren se sumió en el más profundo de los silencios. Poco después la puerta se abrió y dejó entrever de nuevo a Potter, pero esta vez, tenía un hilo de sangre recorriéndole la mejilla.

—¡Harry! —exclamó la menor de los Weasley levantándose de un salto. —¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Mortífagos, tenemos que irnos de aquí —ordenó de forma autoritaria mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Cuando Draco escuchó aquellas palabras se le heló la sangre. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué seguían defendiendo una causa que estaba completamente perdida? En ese momento, el mago se dio cuenta de que él también podría estar en peligro si descubrían quien estaba detrás de aquel rostro francés.

—Deberíais venir —dijo entonces Hermione dirigiéndose a él y Astoria.

Este afirmó con la cabeza en silencio y empezó a zarandear a su compañera, que desorientada, acató sus órdenes más por desorientación que por otra cosa.

—Al final del último vagón hay una salida —afirmó Ginny con seriedad y nervios de acero.

Al terminar su frase una enorme explosión procedente del vagón inmediatamente anterior al de ellos hizo que muchos de los estudiantes que habían salido al pasillo se llevaran las manos a la cabeza.

—Intentaremos dar la vuelta por fuera y cogerlos desprevenidos —sentenció Potter.

—Pero… ¿pensáis enfrentarlos? —inquirió Astoria contrariada la cual no entendía nada.

—No tenéis por qué venir —contestó Hermione mientras comenzaban a avanzar hacia el final del tren.

—No tenemos otro remedio.

De nuevo, el Slytherin se sorprendió teniendo pensamientos tan valientes. Durante toda su vida, como buen miembro de la casa de las serpientes, Draco se había caracterizado por ser astuto y saber quitarse de en medio en los momentos más difíciles. Pero en aquellos instantes, debido a un sentimiento que lo obnubilaba, el cual ni el mismo podía definir, se decidió a seguir al grupo. Por supuesto, si quitaban de en medio a Potter y a su secuaz, él no sería quien para entrometerse en el camino de los asesinos.

El mago sonrió ante aquella simple idea mientras que conseguían salir por la puerta trasera del tren. Una vez fuera, se dieron cuenta que alrededor de las vías del tren se habían congregado muchos alumnos que incluso habían saltado por las ventanas, rompiéndolas en añicos.

—¿Cuántos son? —-le preguntó Ron a Harry visiblemente nervioso.

—Creo que cinco.

—Vamos —dijo Ginny.

—Eh chicos, yo también voy —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Neville! —exclamó la pelirroja dándole un fuerte abrazo—, ¿estás bien?

—Si, pero pienso enfrentarlos. Ya que Voldemort ha desaparecido, ¿para qué hacen estas cosas? Podrían herir a alguien.

—¿Vienes? —dijo entonces una voz femenina al lado del falso francés.

Este se giró, ya que conocía la voz y ante la mirada brillante de Hermione -y odiándose a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo-, se aventuró detrás del grupo de amigos.

—Yo me quedo, Auguste —afirmó Astoria. Ante lo cual, Draco solo respondió con un ademán con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le espetó Longbottom con cierto aire de superioridad ante el cual el Slytherin tuvo que ejercer todo su autocontrol.

—Auguste Lombard, viene de intercambio —contestó Hermione por él mientras entraban por el primer vagón todos con las varitas en alto.

El interior del tren se había quedado completamente vacío y en silencio. Los alumnos, que al parecer aún estaban en tensión después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica habían actuado de manera eficiente, abandonando el medio de transporte de cualquier manera.

Harry y Ginny avanzaban abriendo la comitiva, seguidos de Ron y Neville, cerrándola y vueltos de espalda para observar si alguien los seguía iban Hermione y el transformado Draco que aprovechó ese instante para tomar su correspondiente buche de poción multijugos.

—Es poción regeneradora —dijo ante la mirada interrogante de la Gryffindor.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí!? —exclamó una voz poderosa de mujer justo delante de ellos.

—Somos alumnos —contestó Ron.

De entre las sombras de uno de los compartimentos apareció la señora del carrito de las chucherías con la varita alzada y un gesto inusualmente feroz dibujado en su rostro.

—No me miréis así, desde los tiempos de Dumbledore he sido la encargada de cuidar y vigilar a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts sin fallar nunca en mis servicios.

A Draco, aquella observación le produjo una enorme sorpresa. Así que aquella mujer había sido secuaz de Dumbledore. Si así era, no debía de ser una bruja torpe.

—No están en los primeros vagones —afirmó entonces otra voz a sus espaldas. —Es como si hubieran desaparecido.

El Slytherin reconoció al maquinista que también enarbolaba su varita con un gesto sereno.

—¡Cuidado! —chilló entonces Hermione.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un resplandor de luz verde que emano de una varita que salió de la nada impactando de lleno en la espalda del maquinista cuyo cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo.

— _Desmaius —_ conjuró con suma presteza la anciana de cabellos blancos en dirección a unas figuras que habían empezado a surgir de ningún sitio.

El rayo de luz roja golpeó a uno de los enmascarados, haciéndolo volar por los aires. A partir de entonces, los dos grupos comenzaron a intercambiar hechizos sin mucho éxito.

Pasados unos minutos en los que los jóvenes tuvieron que ir retrocediendo a lo largo del vagón, uno de los atacantes alzó su varita. Draco se dio cuenta, por la trayectoria que tomaba aquella luz azulada iba en dirección a Granger, que estaba indefensa pues acababa de conjurar.

Incluso después de mucho tiempo, el Slytherin fue incapaz de explicar por qué hizo aquello. En un gesto completamente involuntario -o eso admitiría él ya que jamás defendería a una sangre sucia-, se interpuso entre la trayectoria del hechizo y la Gryffindor…

Para después, solo ver oscuridad.

 **-Δ-**

Cuando Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos -sorprendentemente aún con la apariencia de su "desaparecido" primo Auguste Lombard- vio una escena que nunca jamás en su vida hubiera creído.

En un primer momento reconoció perfectamente el techo de la enfermería del Castillo y la voz, irritante, de la enfermera. Pero lo que más le sorprendió -aparte de un enorme dolor de cabeza, fue que alrededor de su cama se encontraban Potter, los dos Weasley y Hermione Granger, que lo miraban sonriente.

—Menos mal que estás bien —dijo la Gryffindor visiblemente aliviada mientras le cogía la mano—. Gracias, Auguste, te interpusiste entre aquel hechizo y yo…

El dragón del estómago de Draco rugió con fuerza al notar la cálida piel de la chica, que le sonreía. ¡Pero sí él no quería que le tocase! ¿por qué se sentía así de reconfortado? Claro, serían los medicamentos…

—Pero ¿qué hacéis aquí todavía? —inquirió madame Pomfrey con gesto severo. —¡Vamos, fuera! ¡Este francés tiene que descansar por muy valiente que haya sido!

Sorprendentemente, al Slytherin le dio cierto coraje aquella voz echando a los Gryffindors.

—Haremos por verte y te contaremos lo que ha pasado —le dijo Ron.

Extrañado porque se dirigieran así hacia él personas a las que siempre había odiado -y odiaba, sobre todo a Weasley-, afirmó en silencio para después observar como abandonaban la sala.

Se quedó pensativo hasta que una voz familiar lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Señor Auguste Lombard, ha sido usted muy valiente.

Cuando Draco giró la cabeza observó a la directora McGonagall dirigirse hacia él con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Tras una serie de felicitaciones, la profesora de transformaciones le dio una noticia al joven mago que cambiaría su vida para siempre:

—Debo de confirmarle que tendrá que dormir en la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que tras la guerra, la sala común de Ravenclaw está parcialmente inutilizada.

Perfecto… Conviviría con Gryffindors…


	6. Capítulo VI

**En primer lugar, me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a Giselle, gracias por tratarme tan**

 **bien y ser tan agradable. Desde aquí quiero darte todos los ánimos del mundo y**

 **decirte que la vida te deparará muchas cosas buenas.**

 **Por otro lado, quiero decir que, aunque este capítulo parezca un poco de relleno hay**

 **escenas y datos sumamente importantes que espero que captéis y recordéis para**

 **futuros capítulos. Las dudas de Draco van en aumento y parece que todo comienza a**

 **desestabilizarse.**

 **Espero que os guste y como siempre, agradeceros vuestra confianza depositada en**

 **mí, vuestros follows y vuestros reviews. No dudéis en hacerme cualquier pregunta y**

 **en hacerme ver lo que está mal.**

 **Perdonadme por la tardanza, he estado bastante ocupado.**

 **Un abrazo, Jospeh.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI: CONVIVIENDO CON LEONES**

* * *

—No me puedo creer que tengas que irte a la Sala Común de Gryffindor —le dijo Astoria Greengraas a Draco mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de la cama la misma noche de la cena de bienvenida.

Tras una suculenta comida la chica había conseguido recibir permiso de Slughorn, el jefe de su casa, para ir a visitar al francés. Sus amigas, ligeramente contrariadas, le habían preguntado quien era aquel chico tan atractivo que, al parecer, se había hecho famoso en su primer día como alumno de Hogwarts..

—¿Tú crees que yo tengo ganas? —le preguntó contrariado el Slytherin aún en el cuerpo de su primo. —Ravenclaw hubiera sido un mal menor —susurró al ver a la señora Pomfrey justo detrás de la morena.

Tenía que tener cuidado con comentarios como aquel, ya que no quería labrarse una reputación como la que tenía siendo Draco. Aunque fuera una fuente de ventajas en algunos momentos, podía resultar incluso peligroso. Y por supuesto, no debía de dejar atrás la idea de que todo aquello era una tapadera que nadie debía descubrir.

La enfermera del Castillo le había dado el alta tras opinar que la mejor manera de recuperarse de una maldición como aquella era realizar un ejercicio continuo hasta que los huesos se recuperaran del todo.

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé —contestó esta—, ¿desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se interpone entre un hechizo y una sangre sucia? No lo entiendo.

La única certeza que tenía el mago era que su interlocutora estaba visiblemente enfadada.

Ante aquellas palabras, al chico se le cogió un pellizco en el estómago que llegó incluso a preocuparle. ¿Acaso le molestaba que llamaran a Granger sangre sucia? «Vamos Draco, no es ninguna mentira, es la realidad» pensó contrariado mientras se apoyaba en las muletas que la enfermera le había proporcionado. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, se había preguntado una y otra vez por qué había tenido aquel gesto tan heroico. Precisamente él siempre había sido un detractor de aquellos que, como Potter, se daban aires de superioridad por llevar a cabo peligrosas gestas. Pero no había sido algo voluntario, una fuerza que no se explicaba de donde había salido le había empujado a hacer aquello.

Al andar un par de pasos con bastante torpeza -ya que era la primera vez que utilizaba unos instrumentos como aquellos- exhaló un gemido de dolor. Las piernas aún le punzaban moderadamente. Además, él, que nunca había estado acostumbrado a sufrir, criado entre delicados paños de algodón, era bastante quejica.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco mientras le agarraba del brazo derecho con parsimonia.

—Te acompañaré hasta el séptimo piso —afirmó su compañera de casa al escucharlo. —Además, no puedo irme sin despedirte. Quiero que te quedes con un buen recuerdo para que no te dé por tirarte a alguna de esas traidoras a la sangre.

El Slytherin bufó contrariado. ¿La chica era bipolar o algo así? Aunque nunca hubiese entendido demasiado a las mujeres -ni se hubiera visto tentando ni si quiera a intentarlo-, no entendía aquellos cambios de humor repentinos.

—¿Me ves capaz de mancillar y ensuciar mi cuerpo de esa manera?

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo has salvado a una de ellas, sí—dijo Astoria con cierta frialdad mientras salían de la enfermería, soltando de nuevo otro dardo lleno de veneno.

Por lo que Draco supuso, era tarde, ya que los pasillos -alumbrados por bonitas antorchas que ardían de manera lenta y firme, emitiendo un calor impropio para aquellas fechas aún veraniegas-, se encontraban completamente vacíos. El trayecto, silencioso, oscuro y lúgubre se hizo bastante largo. El mago sabía perfectamente que la francesa estaba fuertemente contrariada por la forma en la que "su amigo francés, el nuevo, el chico de intercambio" se había interpuesto en el camino de un doloroso hechizo que iba dirigido a Granger, la persona que supuestamente más odiaba del planeta tierra junto con Potter y la Comadreja. De hecho, él mismo era su principal detractor por aquella absurda acción. No era lógico. Pero lo peor es que tampoco eran lógicos todos aquellos sueños "subidos de tono" que él y la Gryffindor habían protagonizado. Su cuerpo había actuado de manera involuntaria, esa era la única explicación.

—Bueno, solo tienes que subir ese tramo —le confirmó la chica mientras se dirigía a una de las puertas que daban a un pasillo por el cual Draco había pasado pocas

Este decidió seguirla a sabiendas de que sus intenciones no tenían por qué ser necesariamente buenas, y más con el humor que tenía en aquellos momentos. Tras cruzar la puerta, persiguiendo el rastro de la Slytherin, se encontró con un pasillo decorado con sendos estandartes del Castillo, los cuales contenían el emblema y el lema de Hogwarts. No estaba alumbrado por antorchas y la oscuridad solo era vencida por un tenue rayo de luz de luna que cruzaba un amplio ventanal al fondo del mismo, coronado por una estatua de un viejo mago que Draco no reconocía.

Justo cuando terminó de cruzar la vieja y raída puerta de madera con ayuda de sus muletas, la morena lo agarró por la espalda y comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello, haciendo que la piel del francés se erizase.

—Así que me coges por la espalda —dijo este mientras se apoyaba en la pared para descansar los brazos.

—Cállate —le dijo la bruja para ponerse frente a él y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de este.

—Esto se supone que son cuernos —dijo el Slytherin entre beso y beso con su media sonrisa característica reflejando cierta altanería—, te estás besando con mi primo francés.

Justo cuando terminó de decir la frase se dio cuenta de que no tenía que haber dicho aquello. No era buena idea dar ninguna clase de esperanza a la joven.

—No sería la primera vez —le contestó, rebatiéndolo por completo.

El chico estuvo tentado de separarse, repugnado por la simple idea de besar la boca que otro había besado. Aunque en cierto modo era algo imposible de evitar en una chica como Astoria, la cual tenía unas curvas de infarto, una cara preciosa y un comportamiento exquisito. Esta comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna del joven.

—Por Merlín —exclamó entonces sorprendida mientras presionaba el erecto miembro de su acompañante.

En un primer momento, Draco no supo a qué se refería. Pero cuando bajo la mirada en dirección a sus pantalones se dio cuenta. Un bulto enorme luchaba con ferocidad por desprenderse de la tela que lo aprisionaba.

—Parece que el tonto de Auguste no está mal dotado —comentó por lo bajo la bruja mientras seguía realizando un movimiento de fricción de arriba abajo soltando una risita socarrona.

En realidad, aquel era un asunto que el joven de los Malfoy no había meditado. Cuando se acostase con cualquier chica tendría que verse con el miembro de otra persona colgando de su entrepierna. Y empeoraba aún más las cosas el hecho de que su primo estuviera muy por encima de la media, o al menos, eso parecía.

—Esto es peligroso —comenzó a decir este mientras notaba como Astoria le desabrochaba los pantalones y le bajaba la cremallera para dejar al descubierto aquella monstruosidad, confirmando las sospechas del joven—. Puede vernos cualquiera.

—Es bastante tarde Draco —le susurró entre jadeos la Slytherin—, solo será un momento.

De nuevo, entre curioso y enfadado, el mago bajó la mirada y escudriñó en la oscuridad como la chica, aun usando sus dos manos, era incapaz de manejar aquella cosa.

—Merlín… —volvió a decir arrodillándose ante él.

Poco después, el Slytherin comenzó a notar como los labios de la chica se paseaban por experiencia a lo largo de cada centímetro de su piel.

Todo fue bastante rápido. Tras unos minutos en los que solo se escuchó en todo el pasillo el sonido del trabajo realizado por Astoria, esta se levantó y dándole la espalda al chico, se introdujo lentamente y con ayuda de este su sexo. La penetración fue continua y placentera. Tal fue así, que, en pocos minutos, Draco, exhalando un gemido de intenso placer, terminó.

—Así no te olvidarás de dónde estamos los buenos —le dijo Astoria mientras se recomponía de aquel momento de severa excitación pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Se despidieron en el rellano de la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Mientras el joven las subía con cierta dificultad, los pensamientos empezaban a arremolinarse en su mente con ferocidad. Astoria parecía estar ilusionándose y él no sabía si sería capaz de poder aguantar el ser acaparado por ella. Era una chica simpática y el sexo se le daba estupendamente, pero en aquellos momentos, el Slytherin no estaba buscando todo aquello. Ya de por sí, el simple hecho de estar bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos suplantando la identidad de Auguste era una idea descabellada. No podía centrarse, y de hecho no quería hacerlo, en la morena. Siempre había sido alguien bastante liberal en cuanto a ese tipo de relaciones, pero sí que había sufrido los pormenores de obsesiones no buscadas: cartas amenazadoras, pociones y dulces envenenados…

Además, él no era de los tipos románticos que luchaban con intensidad por el amor de una mujer. Él era más práctico, más sencillo, más eficiente. Buscaba lo fácil. Sin más. Según él, era un sinsentido el hecho de buscar hasta la saciedad un alma gemela. Siempre había pensado que, si alguna vez la encontraba, solo sería motivo de sufrimiento. Un arma con el que hacerle daño. No podía permitírselo.

—"Alas de dragón" —dijo en voz alta leyendo el papel con las contraseñas de todo el curso que la directora McGonagall le había entregado.

—Así que tú eres el chico de intercambio —dijo la Señora Gorda mientras le cedía el paso al interior de la Sala Común de los leones—, los chicos han estado hablando maravilla de ti.

Un murmullo de expectación recorrió los aposentos de los leones cuando cruzó por primera vez en su vida aquella puerta y entró a aquella sala que posteriormente le traería tantos y tan buenos recuerdos.

—¡Auguste! —exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para correr a abrazarlo.

Este, contrariado y repugnado a partes iguales y sin abrir los brazos en señal de repulsa sintió los de la sangre sucia rodear su cuello. Lo primero que le hizo perderse de nuevo en un mar de dudas fue el aroma de la chica. Con renovadas fuerzas aspiró con intensidad sintiéndose completamente embriagado por aquel olor tan característico. Después de un buen rato observando desde detrás del hombro de la Gryffindor la mirada de furia de Ron, notó como la joven se retiraba de si para sonreírle.

—No quería acostarme sin darte de nuevo las gracias —le dijo sonriente mientras le cogía de la mano para llevarlo hasta donde se encontraban Harry y Ron.

El primero de ellos le tendió la mano igual de alegre. ¿Otra vez le tenía que dar la mano e infectarse con aquellas inmundicias?

—Bienvenido a la sala común de Gryffindor —le saludó el "Elegido".

Con la mirada vagamente perdida, el falso Auguste se fijó en cada detalle, las chimeneas encendidas, los estandartes con enormes dibujos de fieros leones… Aquello era un completo desastre… No se encontraba en su sitio, aquel no era su modo de vida. Las mazmorras de Slytherin eran mucho mejor, más limpias, más reconfortantes.

—Gracias —contestó secamente mientras se sentaban. Draco, por su parte, cansado, dolorido y sin fuerzas decidió subir a las habitaciones, buscar su dormitorio y dormir.

—¿No te sientas con nosotros? ¡Solo un poco! —le dijo Hermione ante la atónita mirada de la chica.

«Tu vida no vale tanto como para que me lo agradezcas tan efusivamente, Granger» pensó el mago sumamente molesto ante tal ataque de cordialidad. El único que parecía estar en sus cabales, como siempre, era la Comadreja. La cual, con el ceño fruncido miraba el fuego crepitar.

—La señora del carrito consiguió neutralizar a dos mortífagos que consiguieron huir con la ayuda de otros —comenzó a decir la sangre sucia mientras clavaba sus ojos en los del francés—. Es impresionante como se defendía. Al parecer era una vieja amiga de Dumbledore que se dedica a cuidar de los alumnos en el tren.

—Impresionante… —contestó Malfoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido en la pequeña reunión que se había formado.

De lo único que se dio cuenta era del cambio de actitud del menor de los varones Weasley. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero antes en la enfermería, no había tenido la mandíbula tan desencajada. De vez en cuando, entre las efusivas palabras de Hermione, Potter le dedicaba alguna que otra mirada a las que el pelirrojo no respondía.

—¿Buscaban algo? —preguntó Auguste que poco a poco comenzaba a perderse en los ojos color café de su interlocutora.

—Por lo visto muchos alumnos están diciendo que preguntaban por un alumno en especial: Draco Malfoy —contestó esta vez Harry Potter.

Al mago se le heló la sangre al escuchar su propio nombre. Si lo estaban buscando y de aquella manera… no podía traer nada bueno. Intentó recomponerse. Seguramente aquellos que tachaban a su familia de traidores lo hubieran buscado para darle un escarmiento. Aquellas cartas que habían estado recibiendo durante todo el verano no iban a resultar ser una maldita broma.

—Se están vengando de muchos mortífagos…

—Se lo tienen merecido —dijo entonces la Comadreja que había abierto la boca por primera vez en toda la noche—. Por todas las muertes que han ocasionado, no sé cómo a los Malfoy no fueron condenados a muerte en los Juicios de Hogwarts.

A Draco, un súbito calor provocado por la furia que habían despertado en él aquellas palabras, le entraron ganas de partirle la cara al más alto del trío. Había notado perfectamente el resentimiento de Weasley.

—Sabes perfectamente que aquellos juicios fueron un escándalo, Ronald —contestó Hermione con severidad—. No podemos caer en el mismo error que ellos. Tenemos que mantenernos superiores.

Con aquellas escuetas palabras, la Gryffindor se ganó un pelín más el corazón de Draco sin que este se diera cuenta. Después de todo el daño que le habían hecho, la chica se mantenía firme en sus ideales de Justicia.

—¿Sabes lo que son los mortífagos Auguste? —le preguntó Hermione con gesto serio.

Este asintió en silencio. Aunque en Burdeos no hubiera estado muy alejado de las noticias de Gran Bretaña las noticias sobre aquellas venganzas no habían llegado hasta sus oídos. Como le habían dicho más de una vez, la situación de después de la Primera Guerra se estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

Los chicos no parecían querer hablar demasiado de aquel tema. Claro… «El trío de oro por supuesto, no quiere revelar sus secretos» pensó con cierta diversión el mago mientras cruzaba las piernas al darse cuenta que tenía la cremallera del pantalón desabrochada tras su encuentro con Astoria en uno de los pasillos.

Y allí estaba él, rodeado por los Gryffindors a los que tanto daño había intentado causar y quienes le habían ocasionado tantos problemas.

—Creo que me iré a dormir —dijo cortésmente el francés mientras comenzaba a levantarse con ayuda de sus muletas.

—Te ayudaremos —dijo Harry con amabilidad.

—No preocuparos, puedo solo.

En ningún momento aceptaría mientras estuviera con vida la ayuda de aquellos traidores a la sangre. Una vez que se hubo levantado de aquellos sofás de color granate se despidió con una ligera sonrisa. Por dentro, Draco Malfoy estaba teniendo que utilizar toda su capacidad de autocontrol para no sacar su varita y asesinar a los que siempre habían sido sus enemigos. No había olvidado que le debía la vida a aquel cuya cicatriz cruzaba su frente, pero eso era muy distinto a cambiar su percepción sobre ellos.

—Por cierto, Auguste —dijo Hermione levantándose de su sillón para ir en su busca—, McGonagall me dio esto para ti —esto lo dijo mientras le entregaba un rollo de pergamino—. Son tus horarios, al parecer tenemos las mismas clases, ¡no sabía que dabas Aritmancia en Beauxbatons! También me dijo que dormirás con Harry, Ron y Neville en la habitación.

—Gracias —musitó.

Aritmancia y dormir con aquellos cerdos… al mago se les cayó el alma a los pies mientras subía pesadamente las escaleras. Cuando hubo llegado al cuarto y se tumbó, se dio cuenta de que tendría que llevar aquella maldita túnica celeste durante todo el año.

Todo lo que había pasado aquel día le pasó factura en el momento en el que dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. Con velocidad dio un gran trago a la petaca de poción multijugos. Asqueado, la escondió en un compartimento bajo la madera del baúl.

El dolor volvió de nuevo a sus huesos por culpa de aquella maldita maldición y además, la preocupación por su propia seguridad iba en aumento. Si habían sido capaces de asaltar el tren, podrían llegar a entrar en el Castillo en un momento determinado. De propia mano, sabía la capacidad que tenían sus viejos compañeros de salirse con la suya… Aunque el Señor Tenebroso hubiese caído, había personas que aún daban sus últimos coletazos.

Sumado a todo esto, no podía olvidar que tenía que reclamar para él y su familia unos juicios justos… Pero, ¿cómo lo conseguiría bajo el aspecto de otra persona?

También estaba el problema del súbito encariñamiento de Potter y la sangre sucia. Era algo que le repugnaba, o al menos debería de repugnarle…

Y así, preocupado y rendido se sumió en los brazos de Morfeo una noche más…

-Δ-

—No sabes quién es para tratarlo de esa manera, Hermione —dijo Ron Weasley una vez que Harry y "el maldito chico francés" se habían ido a dormir.

—Con solo saber que me ha salvado hoy de lo que podría haber sido un hechizo mortal me vale, Ronald —contestó con severidad la leona mientras su interlocutor se ponía en pie y miraba el crepitar del fuego.

—Pero si ya en el tren no parabas de hablar con él Hermione…

Esta bufó y puso los ojos en blanco para después dedicarle una mirada furiosa al que era entonces su pareja.

—No sabía que fueras tan celoso.

Desde hacía más de cuatro meses, los dos amigos se habían embarcado en una dirección que siempre parecía haber ido a buen puerto. Al parecer, aquella pequeña disputa era la primera de su historia de amor.

—No soy celoso, pero no puedo evitar reprocharte ese comportamiento.

—Es un chico nuevo, hay que fomentar las relaciones con los demás países.

—¡Esa también era tu excusa para besarte con Krum! Además, últimamente estás muy rara…

Ante estas últimas palabras cargadas de cierta incredulidad, Hermione se levantó con velocidad y volviéndole la cabeza se dirigió a su cuarto sin mediar palabra.

Todo empezaba a tambalearse.

-Δ-

Aquella noche fue una auténtica porquería para Draco Malfoy. En primer lugar, escuchó como se abría la puerta para dar paso a Potter, que sin decir nada ni hacer nada especial, se acostó. Minutos después llegó la Comadreja. Lo que nunca supo el Slytherin es que, durante varios minutos, aquel primero de septiembre, el pelirrojo le dedicó una feroz mirada cargada de lo que después se convertiría en odio.

Los rayos de sol llegaron aquella mañana antes de a lo que Draco le hubiera gustado. Cuando se levantó y miró el horario se dio cuenta de que tenía Aritmancia con la profesora Vector. Aunque no tuviera ninguna referencia de aquella mujer, hubiera deseado quedarse en la cama con total tranquilidad. Debido a las muletas y su incapacidad para andar adecuadamente, decidió levantarse quince minutos antes de lo normal -maldiciendo a Godric Gryffindor y a toda su generación- para prepararse y llegar sin demasiada prisa a la clase, que estaba dos pisos abajo.

Cuando bajó las escaleras con la túnica aún en las manos, ya que le dolían los huesos tanto que era imposible se encontró a la sangre sucia sentada en una mesa repasando un enorme tomo que recibía el nombre de "Aritmancia: Números complejos, irreales y la cuadratura mágica del círculo". A Draco todo aquello le sonaba a chino.

—Vaya, no sabía que fueras a madrugar tanto —le dijo la chica visiblemente sorprendida al verlo bajar las escaleras.

—Con estos cacharros tengo que salir media hora antes para llegar a tiempo —contestó mientras comenzaba a intentar ponerse la túnica.

Con una dulce sonrisa, la Gryffindor se levantó con presteza para ayudarle a colocársela en condiciones.

—Veo que aun te duele —le dijo mientras el mago notaba los incontrolables rizos de la chica rozar su rostro.

—Cada uno de los huesos que tengo —contestó casi divertido mientras miraba hacia atrás para poder ver el rostro de la chica más de cerca.

—No te muevas—le inquirió esta de manera delicada a la par que colocaba bien el cuello de la camisa del Slytherin.

Cuando los finos dedos de la chica rozaron la piel cercana a la nuca se le erizaron los pelos. Podía escuchar la respiración

De nuevo aspiró aquel aroma tan peculiar que volvió a embriagarlo con suma facilidad. Era como perderse en las más oscuras insinuaciones de su mente. Sentía la necesidad de dejarse llevar y hacer con ella lo que el cuerpo le demandaba con tantas ansias. La contradicción entre su razón y sus ganas era tan fuerte que en aquel momento de perdición olvidó donde estaba, escuchando tan solo la respiración de la joven y sintiendo únicamente sus manos rozar su cuerpo para colocarle bien la única. Su cuerpo gritaba con fuerza lo que su mente le ordenaba que no hiciese. Era tal la antítesis que sufría por dentro una debacle intensa y soñadora.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: durante un momento había tenido puestos en ella, sus cinco sentidos…

—¿Nos vamos? —le dijo sonriente—. Me sentiré halagada por ir acompañada del francés del que todos hablan.

—Vale —le dijo Draco en el cuerpo del falso Auguste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pero aquella sonrisa, fue la primera que le preocupó profundamente. Le preocupó porque fue una sonrisa sincera, de esas que desde niño no había podido dibujar en su rostro.

Los dos jóvenes anduvieron durante más de veinte minutos por los pasillos y escaleras de Hogwarts. Durante el trayecto, Hermione le comentó cómo habían reconstruido el Castillo con la inestimable ayuda de los elfos domésticos y de algunos de los mejores inefables del Ministerio de Magia que por lo visto se habían dedicado a investigar la magia antigua que emanaba la edificación…

El chico pudo darse cuenta de cómo muchísimas personas lo miraban con admiración y cierta curiosidad. Nunca se había sentido así. Aunque algunas veces a lo largo de su vida hubiera sido el centro de atención, aquella sensación era completamente distinta.

La clase para el Slytherin fue un completo desastre:

—Vaya, así que tenemos a un alumno de Beauxbatons aquí —había dicho la profesora Vector con orgullo para después comentarle algunos de los muchos descubrimientos que la escuela francesa.

Tras aquellos elogios, el mago tuvo que defender como pudo algunas preguntas que para él no tenían sentido. Por supuesto, todas estaban mal.

—Es normal que el primer día estés un poco más nervioso —le dijo la Gryffindor una vez que salieron de la clase en dirección a pociones. Asignatura que ese año compartirían con Ravenclaw.

El camino hasta las mazmorras fue bastante más largo de lo que Draco hubiera imaginado jamás. Aún sorprendido por el efecto embalsamador que tenían las palabras de la joven, tuvo que sentarse en las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Las piernas es lo que más me duele —le contestó con una sonrisa bastante forzada por el dolor.

—¿Aquí? —cuando le interrogó de nuevo, Hermione pasó una mano por la rodilla y la parte de arriba del fémur.

El francés asintió, con la cabeza llena de dudas de nuevo como era habitual cada vez que la delicada piel de la chica rozaba alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Vamos, te ayudaré —le afirmó con amabilidad para después tenderle la mano.

Aunque la noche anterior había jurado no aceptar nunca la ayuda de traidores a la sangre -y menos de una sangre sucia- el joven de celeste túnica extendió su brazo para que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de la leona. Tal vez solo fue un gesto de cordialidad, pero desde aquel momento, Draco cambió un poco más por dentro.

—Conocí a tu padre hace unos años en el Ministerio de Magia francés, toda una maravilla —le dijo el profesor Slughorn dándole la bienvenida a su clase.

Sin poder hacer nada, el falso Auguste acabó en una de las mesas sentado con Hermione, que por lo que pudo ver, giró de tal manera la cabeza al ver a Ron que dudaba de la salud de su cuello. Al ver aquella muestra de "desafecto" el dragón que dormitaba en las entrañas de Draco desde el verano rugió con fuerza. ¿Pero por qué demonios se alegraba? Aunque disfrutara del sufrimiento de la Comadreja, jamás le habían importado historias como aquella.

—Hoy estudiaremos una poción que ha sido de bastante utilidad en la guerra que acabamos de superar —comenzó a decir el profesor que era también jefe de la casa Slytherin—, la poción de la locura. ¿Alguien sabe qué es?

La muy bien entrenada mano de Hermione se levantó con presteza antes que la de cualquiera.

—Es una poción que contiene un efecto vírico creado de manera mágica que hace perder la cordura de forma momentánea a aquel que la beba. Ha sido bastante utilizada a la hora de alegar estados de trastorno mental transitorio —afirmó esta.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

—¿Y por qué damos una poción así en un año tan avanzado?

Esta vez fue Auguste Lombard el que levantó la mano ante la atónita mirada de sus nuevos -y viejos- compañeros.

—Porque se trata de crear vida de forma artificial para fabricar un agente vírico con conciencia propia que no obedezca a nadie, ni a su creador.

—Perfecto señor Lombard, apúnteselo en su cuenta personal —contestó divertido.

Dicho esto, con un toque de su varita en la mesa hizo aparecer una urna de grueso cristal que contenía en su interior un caldero burbujeante con un líquido viscoso que burbujeaba…

[…]

—Han matado a dos mortífagos a las afueras de Hogsmeade —comentó uno de sus nuevos compañeros de Gryffindors mientras se sentaban a comer.

Draco levantó la cabeza, curioso. ¿Desde cuándo se movían los mortífagos por parajes como aquel? Hogsmeade siempre había sido un lugar de paso, de tránsito, allí siempre se habían dejado de lado muchos problemas.

—Y han dejado una pintada en la pared de las Tres Escobas: "Pagarás".

El francés bufó con resignación para llevarse un trozo de pastel de calabaza a la boca. Todas aquellas muertes, las desapariciones y las amenazas eran como señales que la vida le estaba mandando al mago. Aunque Hogwarts fuera seguro, en cualquier momento podrían saciar su venganza.

—Te gustan las pociones ¿verdad Auguste? —le preguntó Harry cambiando el tema de conversación y acompañado por Ginny. Ron y Hermione por su parte aún no habían aparecido, por lo que Draco había empezado a impacientarse.

El mago asintió en silencio para observar como la pareja se levantaba de la mesa con sus escobas al hombro.

—Hoy es la primera reunión del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor —le comentó Ginny—, nos vemos después.

Mientras se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca a la boca observó a Hermione llegar a toda prisa y sentarse a su derecha. Pudo ver -gracias a unos reflejos innatos- que la chica tenía los ojos rojos.

—¿Harás hoy la redacción que nos ha mandado Slughorn?

Después, años más tarde se arrepentiría de cada una de las contestaciones severas y serias que le dio a la chica durante su séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Pero era necesario, aquello era un mal que debía de evitar a toda costa.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —contestó el mago con una media sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se dirigía en dirección a la biblioteca. Aquella mañana había sido demasiado débil, no podía permitirse caer otra vez en las garras del mismísimo demonio con la cabeza llena de rizos…

Todo estaba cambiando.

* * *

¡Bueno! ¿Habéis visto, no? ¡Vaya mar de dudas esta hecho este hombre! Subiré el

próximo capítulo el Jueves o el Viernes a más tardar. Mientras, espero vuestros

comentarios que os aseguro, son una fuente de inspiración.

Un abrazo.


End file.
